Meant To Be
by LuvAngel448
Summary: Summary Brooke and Lucas are happily married with twin boys, but what happens when someone shows up from her past that could ruin everything? Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton....On Permanent Hiatus
1. Going Home

Authors NoteThis is my first One Tree Hill fic…I hope yall like it. It's Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton

Summary Brooke and Lucas are happily married with twin boys, but what happens when someone shows up from her past that could ruin everything?

Disclaimer I don't own anything or anyone… I'm just a poor college student

Chapter One Going Home

24 year old Brooke Davis Scott had been married for three years, she had just opened her first Boutique and her husband played for the Charlotte Bobcats, and she was a mother to two sweet, hyper little boys Austin Luke and Seth Davis. She was dreading this morning, today they were taking the boys to her home town because Karen had called and begged to see her grandsons. After graduation she and Lucas had gone to Duke, Nathan and Hayley had gone to UCONN, while Peyton and Jake went to NYU. They had tried to stay in touch but like a lot of friends separated by distance they got caught up in their own lives and lost touch with one another.

"Mama! Mama!" Brooke felt the boys jump on the bed and smiled as they kissed her cheeks. "Time go see Grammy!" Seth yelled happily.

Brooke smiled and sat up, "I'm up… wake up daddy." She whispered happily, if she had to get up early then so did he. She smiled as Austin sat on his daddy's chest and placed both little hands on the side of his face and kissed his nose.

"Wake up daddy…pwease..we gots to go." Lucas opened one eye and smiled, "I see your eye daddy!" Austin said happy that he'd woken his daddy up.

Lucas wondered if there was a better way to wake up, he had the woman he loved and two outstanding little boys. "Good morning, you guys gotta go potty." Both boys were good about going to the bathroom in their big boy potties during the day but at night they usually had problems. It wasn't a big deal to Seth if he went in his diapers at night but Austin hated it, Lucas smiled when he saw Austin's clear blue eyes start to tear and he lifted him into his arms. "It's okay, you'll get the hang of it. Now let's get breakfast before our road trip." The boys ran into the bathroom to get their diapers off and put their pull ups on.

"Well babe are you ready?" He asked Brooke as they walked down to the kitchen, to took at Brooke's slim and trim body you'd never guess that she was a mother of twins.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest, "No… it's been so long since we've seen our friends and family. What if they don't like the boys?"

"They will love them and you know that you miss Hayley and Peyton." Brooke nodded, "And I would like to see Nate and Jake and catch up. I'm sure that they are nervous too." A loud crash brought their attention to their boys, they ran into the living room to see Austin holding his dad's basketball and a lamp shattered on the floor.

Brooke sighed and began picking up the pieces while Lucas put Austin in time out, she glanced up and saw Seth kneeling down to help her, "These are sharp why don't you sit down and watch tv?" She turned the channel to Barney and groaned, there were days that the purple dinosaur was tolerable but others when she could strangle him with no remorse.

Hayley Scott was busy packing, she was nervous about going back to North Carolina. After she and Nathan had graduated from UCONN he'd been drafted to the Boston Celtics. She was excited about seeing Brooke and Peyton, she had heard from Karen that Brooke had two little boys. Brooke was a mom, Hayley felt the sadness creep over her, she was happy for Brooke and Lucas but she and Nathan had been trying for four years to have a baby and nothing. The doctors said that there was no medical reason she wasn't getting pregnant.

"Hey you ready?" Nathan saw his wife and smiled, she was dressed in jeans and a cotton t-shirt that said "My Man Plays for the Celtics". Hayley nodded.

"I'm nervous, I mean we weren't even invited to Lucas and Brooke's wedding." Nathan kissed her softly and smiled.

"No one was invited baby, they eloped." He remembered how upset Hayley had been when they'd found out from Karen that Lucas and Brooke had eloped to Paris to get married. "And you know that you're excited about seeing the boys." Nathan knew how much she wanted a baby of her own, he wanted to give her one more than anything. "Now let's go… we have a plane to catch."

At six months pregnant Peyton was miserable, she and Jake had been married for two years, but it seemed like they had been a family for much longer. She loved his 7 year old daughter Jenny as though she was hers, "Mama… I don't know which book to bring on the plane."

"You need to take a bunch 'cause it's a long trip sweetie." She said from the bathroom, the doctor had said that her morning sickness would be over soon but she was beginning to think that he'd lied.

"Mama will Aunt Brooke and Aunt Hayley like me?" Jenny asked handing her mother a wet washcloth.

Peyton sat back and smiled, "Hand me my toothbrush punkin, and then come and sit down by me." When Jenny was nestled in her mother's arms, Peyton smiled at how right it felt to hold her daughter. "When you were a baby Brooke and Hayley adored you and they will now too, so no worries okay." Jenny nodded and kissed her mom's cheek. "Good now go and get your daddy so he can get me off this floor and we can get going."

The three families were on their way, all nervous about what was to come but excited about rekindling friendships that had been lost but not forgotten.

_A/N What did you think? Should I continue? Please leave reviews…_


	2. Home Again

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, any questions about Lucas and Brooke's wedding will be answered soon

Chapter Two- Home Again

Lucas pulled into the driveway of his mother's house, it was the house that he'd grown up in and he loved it, "Brooke…hey wake up sweetie." He said softly, she had slept the last hour of the trip along with their boys.

He got out off the car and opened the backdoor, "Lucas!" He turned around and smiled, "It's so good to see you!" He smiled as his mother trapped him a bear hug.

"It's good to you see you too, we've missed you." Karen let him go and smiled at Brooke who'd just gotten out of the car.

Brooke ran over and hugged her, "Oh Brooke you look beautiful…and a mommy now, let me see my grandsons." She turned to Lucas who had already gotten Seth out of his car seat and was walking around to the other side to get a sleeping Austin.

Seth smiled up at her holding his sippy cup, "Hi, i'm Seth. You my Grammy?" He asked boldly, Karen smiled this one took after his mommy.

"Yes I am, can I have a hug Seth?" Seth ran into her arms and she lifted him into the air, his hair was dark like this mothers but he had his father's eyes and smile.

Brooke smiled watching the exchange, "Oh Brooke he's a cutie." Karen said through happy tears as she put the wriggling boy down.

"Thanks Karen, Lucas tells me constantly that he's too much like me, there's not a shy bone in his body." Brooke told her mother-in-law proudly. "This one on the other hand…" Brooke began as Lucas came around with Austin who'd woken up and seen his grandmother just to bury his head in his daddy's neck.

Karen smiled remembering how shy Lucas was when he was a baby, "You know I bet that Seth and Austin would just love some chocolate milk." Hearing his favorite drink Austin lifted his head up and turned to face his grandmother. "It's okay buddy." Lucas whispered softly to him, putting him down.

"The boys love chocolate milk." Brooke said softly nudging her baby towards his grandmother. "Broody why don't you get the bags while I get the boys settled?"

"Sure babe." Lucas popped the trunk and got the bags, it always amazed him how much Brooke could manage to bring on a short trip. He hoped that Austin would let Karen love on him, he'd seen how happy she was when Seth ran into her arms.

He walked into the house and smiled, Austin was sitting on his grandmother's lap drinking his milk while Brooke stirred something on the stove. "Hey mom where are we all sleeping?"

"Well I had the basement completely re-done, there's a bathroom and everything down there if you and the boys would like to sleep there, your room up stairs is two small for both you and Brooke and the boys." Karen told him wiping Austin's milk covered face with a washcloth, Seth was telling her all about his family.

Brooke sat down next to him and smiled, "When is everyone else coming?"

At midnight Nathan and Haley arrived at Deb's house, the house still made Haley nervous even though Dan was no longer living there. After his and Deb's divorce and the fire had left him paralyzed he'd moved to Florida.

"I'm exhausted Nate." Haley said that he unlocked the door, the lights were off so he knew that his mom was either out or already asleep, "All that I want to do is just crash into bed. Tomorrow we'll see everyone."

Nathan took a quick shower and crawled into bed, "Haley maybe we should talk about adoption." He said quietly, he knew how much she wanted to be pregnant but it just wasn't happening.

"I've been thinking about it, but maybe we should try Invitro first just to see what happens, please I am open to adoption but I want to see if I can have your child." It was another she'd wanted to come down here, her OBGYN had told her about a doctor in Charleston that could do the procedure. "There's a doctor down in Charleston, before we go back home I think we should at least talk with him."

He slipped his arm around her and held her tight, "Alright Hales we'll talk with him. Good night…I love you."

"Love you too Babe." She said happily for the first time in a long time, she was determined to be a mommy.

Jake's parents had moved to Fla. Shortly after he'd graduated from college. They had left the house to him for when he and Peyton returned. Jake carried his sleeping daughter in and laid her in bed, "Good night angel." He whispered kissing her forehead softly, he couldn't believe that she was getting so big.

"Honey are you ready for bed?" Peyton asked changing into her pajamas, "I want to try and sleep in a little." She said but she knew it was wishful thinking between Jenny and the baby inside her she rarely slept in, and she was excited about seeing their friends again. "I cannot wait until this kid is born, he's active just like you!" She exclaimed happily.

Jake pulled her to him, "He'll be here soon and it could be a girl ya know."

"I know… but since we've decided to be surprised I guess that we should just used to not knowing." Peyton had decided that there weren't enough good surprises in life and so she didn't want to know the gender of the baby…not until he or she was born.

_A/N Hope that you enjoyed that one…please review_


	3. Together Again

Chapter Three- Together Again

Jenny woke her parents up bright and early the next morning, she was excited about seeing everyone. She'd always loved hearing stories about her parents and their friends when they were young and now finally she'd meet them. "Jenny calm down, let's wait until everyone else is up." Peyton told her smiling, the truth was she was excited too. She couldn't believe that today she'd be seeing her friends and their families, she knew that Brooke and Lucas had twin boys but she wondered if Haley had any kids. It was 10 o'clock, Peyton got Jake up and then called Karen's house hoping that Brooke or Lucas were awake.

The phone rang, Brooke had already been up for two hours with the boys but Lucas was still sound asleep. "Hello Karen's house." She answered cheerfully.

"Brooke?" Peyton was thrilled to hear her old friends voice, the two had grown up together and had been inseperable until college.

Brooke squealed happily, "Oh my gosh Peyton! How are you? Are you in town?" Peyton laughed hearing her friend so excited, she couldn't wait to see her and her boys.

"Yeah we're in town, we're staying at Jake's old house. What time do you want to get together?" Peyton smiled when she saw Jake getting out of the shower, he never failed to take her breath away.

"Well how about we get together in an hour, I'll wake Broody up and have him call Nate and Haley. Should I ask Karen to watch the boys or do you want me to bring them?" Brooke loved her boys but in public they could become regular little whirlwinds.

Peyton smiled, "Bring them along…I can't get over you being a mom."

"Trust me if someone had asked me three years ago if I wanted kids I'd have laughed at them, but the boys are great." She told her friend happily, the truth was she couldn't imagine life without them. "So we'll meet at the café in an hour?"

"Yeah, see you guys then." Peyton hung up the phone to finish getting ready.

Brooke walked into the bedroom and smiled, Lucas was sound asleep. "Hey baby wake up."

"What time is it?" He grumbled sleepily, normally he was the first one up but this was supposed to be a vacation.

"It's time for you to get up, we're meeting the gang in an hour at the Café so get up!" Brooke yelled sternly, she was so excited. "Also here's the phone now call Nate and tell him the plan, he and Haley have to be there!"

Lucas nodded and kissed his wife softly, after a quick shower he called his brother and told him that he and Haley had to be at the café in an hour or else.

Haley was reading about the Invitro Procedure when Nathan told her what was going on, she smiled knowing that Brooke had probably been the one to get Lucas to call, "I cannot wait to see them." She told her husband happily. "But…don't tell them about us not being able to have a baby. I'll tell Brooke and Peyton in my own time but not today."

"Okay baby, if that's what you want." Haley nodded, Lucas had always been her best friend but she wanted to tell her girlfriends first because she knew that they would understand better and she wouldn't have to explain anything.

An hour later all three families met at Karen's Café, the girls were crying happily and the men were smiling. The girls decided that they would take the kids and go to the park while the men went to Rivercourt.

Haley sat on the bench with Brooke and Peyton while they watched the children play, "Brooke they are precious."

"Thanks and I agree, but they can definitely be a handful. Even when they're asleep they're constantly moving. Peyton when's your baby due?"

At the mention of her baby inside her Peyton smiled, "Around the first of the year, we're so excited. I hope that she or he will wait though because I don't want the baby to be born right at Christmas."

"Yeah that would suck." Brooke said bluntly, she wanted to ask Haley why she didn't have any kids, but decided that would be better for another day.

Haley smiled thinking of babies, she hoped that soon she'd have one of her own, trying to change the subject she smiled and asked Brooke a question that had been driving her nuts for three years.

"So when did you and Luke get married? Who were the witnesses? How did he propose?"

Brooke laughed, "Well he proposed in the middle of one of his basketball games, which was totally sweet. Then a week later my mom called and told me that she and my father were in Paris would like for me and Lucas to join them, so we did and then while we were there decided to get married. My parents stood in as witnesses. It was such a sweet ceremony but I really missed you guys."

"We've missed you too." Peyton said wiping a tear, "I was furious when I heard you'd gotten married but alls well that ends well. I am so happy for you two and you've got amazing little boys."

"Aunt Haley?" Haley turned and smiled at Jenny who was running towards her, "Will you come and play in the sand box with me?"

Haley smiled, "I'd love it!" She exclaimed happily, soon they were joined by Austin and Seth and Peyton and Brooke.

"This place hasn't changed at all." Jake said as they walked onto the court, "So Nate I figured that you and Haley would have a whole bunch of kids by now."

Nathan tried to smile, "Well it just hasn't happened for us." That was the truth, he was nervous about this invitro treatment she wanted to get but as long as it wasn't dangerous to her he'd do anything to give her a baby.

"Well don't wait too long Nate." Lucas said good naturedly, he was surprised how much he'd missed his brother and his friend.

Jake nodded in agreement and smiled, "Luke are the boys basketball players?"

Lucas smiled, "They're trying to be for Christmas they're getting a hoop, but no matter what they want when they get bigger it's fine with us." He didn't want to be like Dan who completely ignored one son and pushed the other to a breaking point.

The men played for hours and talked about their children and wives, in a lot of ways it was as though they'd never been apart. They made a silent promise to one another that they would stay friends no matter what, that they wouldn't drift apart again.

Brooke held two sleeping boys in her arms as she told her friends good bye, "It was great seeing the both of you, you have to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow night." Haley said happily kissing the boys foreheads, they really were precious. Tomorrow morning she and Nathan were getting up early and going to see the doctor, she hoped that by the time this trip ended she'd have a baby on the way.

Peyton tucked Jenny in that night and kissed her softly, "I really like them." She told her mom sleepily.

"Me too, we're having dinner with them tomorrow night." Jenny smiled and yawned, "Good night baby."

"Night mama."

Both boys were asleep before their heads hit the pillow, all the way to Karen's they had talked about how much they'd had with Jenny and Aunt Haley and Auntie Peyton. Brooke was thrilled that they'd had so much fun and she was thrilled that she and her friends were together again.

Before she went to sleep that night Haley prayed that tomorrow their dreams of having a child would come true, it was all that she wanted especially after spending the day with Jenny and the boys.

_A/N What did you guys think? The next chapter will be mostly Naley_


	4. A Child of Our Own

_A/N Thanks for all the great reviews, okay in this chapter please understand that I am not a doctor or a nurse, just a 19 year old going to college to be an elementary school teacher, so if some things are wrong in how I'm explain the IVF procedure I apologize. _

Chapter Four- A Child of Our Own

Haley woke up early the following morning, she hoped that everything would work out. "Nathan it's time to get up." She said kissing him softly, "We gotta go!" She wished that she'd told Peyton and Brooke about today, but she wanted to wait at least until after today…'maybe I'll tell them tonight at the dinner' she said to herself silently. "Nathan come on!"

"Alright baby I'm awake!" He hoped that the doctor would give them good news, and maybe when it was all over they'd have a baby on the way. He had looked on-line to find out all that he could about IVF, he knew that it would take a few days so they were staying a little longer then planned, which was fine with him as long as it made Haley's dream come true. "Hales calm down it's only 7 o'clock, the doctor's office doesn't even open for two hours!"

Haley knew she was being ridiculous, but this was important to her, "I know! But we don't want to be late, if we're a little early that's great then we're sure to get in to see him really quick!" She yelled over the shower.

"Okay babe, I'll grab some cereal for breakfast." Nathan said as he kissed his wife's cheek, "hey look at me." He waited until she turned, he saw the nervousness in her eyes and the fear. "It's gonna be okay, I'll be there with you."

"I love you so much Nate." She whispered wrapping her arms around him, "I have a feeling that this is going to be just what the doctor ordered and that soon we'll have our family." She said happily, hoping that her fears weren't showing in her voice.

Nathan poured the milk over his cereal, "Did mom already leave?" Before Haley could answer Deb Scott walked in smiling.

"Nathan! I've missed you!" She exclaimed happily, her baby boy was home if only for a little while. "Haley how are you?" She'd always liked her son's wife, true in the beginning she'd hoped that they would've waited to get married but she'd grown to accept and love her daughter-in-law.

"I'm doing great, the Celtics just love Nathan and I'm singing at the hospital's charity benefit." She told Deb proudly, when she and Nathan had first been married no one but them believed they'd make it and still have their dreams

Deb smiled, "That's wonderful, well what are you guys up to today?"

Nathan glanced at Haley but she smiled, "Just a little road trip and then we're having dinner at Karen's which of course you're invited."

"Okay great, well you two have a good time and I'll call Karen to make the arrangements." Nathan nodded and kissed his mom's cheek.

When they got to the car Haley was thrilled that she hadn't said anything about grandchildren, "Well that was a close one. I almost told her, but imagine how great it will be when we can tell everyone for sure!"

"You're gonna be a great mom Hales." Nathan told her proudly, he remembered when they'd first gotten married she'd talked so much about having kids after college. Lately he found himself wishing that Haley had gotten pregnant in high school and then they'd already have their child. Half way there Haley fell asleep leaving Nathan alone to drive and think, yesterday he'd seen Jake and Luke with their kids and he'd been envious. He'd seen how Austin held tight to Luke when he saw the strangers and pretty soon the little boy was talking to everyone in sight.

Haley stirred as Nathan pulled into the parking lot, "We're here babe. Are you ready?" Haley nodded and took his hand.

It was almost 9 when the boys got their mom up, "Okay Lucas if I gotta get up then so do you." Brooke said tiredly, she didn't know why she was so tired. She hoped that she wasn't coming down with something, with a new business and two year old twin boys and a husband she just didn't have the time to be sick.

"Okay I'm up baby." Lucas said as Seth poked him in the arm, "Good morning buddy."

"Moring daddy." Seth said happily, "Seth no wet." He stated proudly.

Lucas smiled and kissed his son, "Let me check." Sure enough his son was dry, "That's awesome buddy! Daddy's proud of you sport!" Seth beamed under his father's praise, "Let's go and tell Mommy."

Lucas and Seth walked into the bathroom to see Brooke getting dressed after a quick shower and Austin playing with his cars on the floor. Lucas knew that Austin was sensitive about his pull-up wetting so Lucas decided not to say anything right then. "Brooke are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah just a little queasy but I'm sure that it'll pass soon." She knew that Lucas was a worry wart, her man was a brooder and a worrier.

"If you're sure, hey Austin why don't go see if Grammy is awake." Austin got up with his truck and began yelling for Grammy.

Seth was still beaming proudly, "Seth has something to tell you babe."

"I no wet mama" Brooke squealed happily and swung him in the air giving her baby kisses.

"I'm so proud of you my angel! This deserves something special for breakfast, how about pancakes and chocolate milk?" Seth screamed happily and ran to find his brother to tell him the good news.

Lucas got a shower while Brooke and Karen fixed breakfast, "Does Austin wet in the night?" Karen asked softly so the boys couldn't hear.

"Yeah, Seth did too but this was the first night he stayed dry so maybe Austin will be crossing that bridge too."

"Well Lucas wet the bed until he was six, Austin may take after him. If so just restrict his drinks at night." Brooke nodded and smiled when Lucas walked in.

Jake, Peyton, and Jenny were eating breakfast when Peyton decided to call Brooke to see if they could get together. It had been so long since it had just been her and Brooke. "You don't mind hanging out with daddy for a little while do ya angel?" They always asked Jenny her opinion, they never wanted her to feel left out.

"Nope, we can go Christmas shopping for you and the baby." Jenny said happily, she loved spending time with her daddy.

Jake smiled, "Jen Christmas isn't for 4 months."

"So daddy, Aunt Brooke said yesterday that you can never start shopping too early." Peyton laughed, after one day with Brooke her daughter was already talking about the joys of shopping year round.

"Okay so it's settled, Brooke and I will spend the day together and then meet you at Karen's for dinner." Peyton said dialing Brooke's cell phone number.

"This is Mrs. Scott." Brooke answered proudly.

"Hey it's Peyton, do you wanna give Lucas the boys for the day and you and I can spend the day together then meet the men at Karen's?"

Brooke said Lucas and when he nodded she yelled happily, "Sounds great I'll be at your place in about 45 min." She was looking forward to spending time with just Peyton, she just wished the queasiness would go away.

Haley and Nathan had already had their consultation and were about to leave when Haley decided that she wanted to start the first part of the procedure since it took a couple days. "Nathan if you're not ready then we can go home." She told him while they sat in the doctor's office, he was about to give his sperm sample.

"Hales, I want a baby just as much as you do and we should go ahead and get it started while we're here." The confidence she heard in his voice thrilled her.

Dr. Feldman came back in and smiled, "Alright Mr. Scott if you'll follow me." Nathan followed the doctor down the hallway, he wasn't nervous but he hoped that it would work because he couldn't keep seeing the pain on Haley's face when she found out that they weren't pregnant.

To Haley it seemed like Nathan was gone for hours, the longer she was alone with her thoughts then more nervous she got but she was so desperate and she knew that Nate wanted to be a daddy. Yesterday she'd seen him with Luke's sons and Jenny and he'd been amazing. "Mrs. Scott are you ready?" Haley nodded, she was as ready as she'd ever be.

"Nathan you're just in time." Haley said smiling as they got the needle ready, "Did everything go okay?" His face turned red and he kissed her.

He held her hand, he hoped that the needle wasn't hurting her. In four hours they would mix the sperm and egg together. "Okay Haley rest here a while and I'll need to see you back in about 4 or 5 days for the transfer and then with any luck you'll be pregnant." Haley smiled happily, this just had to work.

About an hour after their phone call Brooke pulled up in Peyton's driveway, "Sorry I'm late, Austin decided to drench his brother in chocolate milk." Brooke said hugging her friend. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I thought we'd go the mall and just hang out there, it's been a long time since it was just us." Brooke nodded, "So how's life with twins…really?"

Brooke smiled, "Hectic…sometimes it gets so crazy I feel like I'm going to lose my mind, but at the same time I wouldn't change it. I love them so much Pey."

"I know what ya mean, I'm so nervous about this little one but at the same time I'm so excited. Jenny is too, being a mom is great huh?" Peyton said smiling as she and Brooke got in Brooke's car.

Brooke nodded, "Did you notice something different about Haley yesterday?" Brooke had worried about her friend, she'd been so quiet especially when they'd talked about their kids.

"Yeah I did, I wonder why she and Nathan don't have kids? Jenny just loved playing with her yesterday." Peyton had seen a sadness in her eyes, one that she'd never seen before.

"Maybe she'll talk to us tonight, I mean we all used to be best friends and if something's bothering her then maybe we could help." Brooke wondered if Haley and Nathan were having martial problems or maybe they couldn't have a baby for some reason. "Haley would make a great mom."

When they arrived at the mall Brooke was ready to shop till she dropped, at around 2 she and Peyton decided to take a break and eat some lunch. "Have you guys thought of a name yet for this one?"

"Well Jake likes Jacob or Stephen for a boy and Hilary if it's a girl." Peyton ate a bite of her taco before continuing, "But I like Riley for a boy and Morgan for a girl or even vice-versa."

Brooke smiled, "I like Morgan for a boy…I'm sure you can bend him to your will, afterall it's you whose carrying this baby."

"Who named the boys, you or Luke?" Peyton looked around and smiled when she saw Jenny drag Jake into a store.

"Well since we had two I named Seth and he named Austin, although Austin was almost Michael…as in Michael Jordan, thankfully I nipped that one in the bud." Peyton laughed.

The group and their families met at Karen's at 5, Haley was tired from her day at the doctors but she was so happy.

"Hey Hales." Brooke said sitting down beside her friend, "Are you alright…you're really quiet."

Haley smiled, other then Lucas Brooke was her best friend. "I started Invitro today." She told her quietly. "Please don't say anything, not even to Lucas."

"Of course I won't, why don't we go and talk somewhere that little ears aren't around?" Brooke loved her boys but they were blabbermouths worse than their mom.

Haley nodded and told Nathan that she'd be right back, "Haley what's going on? Can you and Nate not…?"

"Nope." She and Brooke sat down at the beach, "We've tried for so long and nothing. The doctor's say that there's nothing wrong with either one of us, so this is our last chance before adoption which I'm open to…but…"

"You want to have a baby with your smile and Nathan's eyes." Brooke finished softly, Haley nodded. "What the did the doctor say today?"

"Dr. Feldman said that he was hopeful and that we should be too, I go back in 4 or 5 days for the transfer and then in 11 days I come back and they do a blood sample to see if I'm pregnant." She was so happy that she'd told Brooke, it was nice talking to another girl about this.

Brooke and Haley talked for hours, until both their husbands were calling them and telling them that it was time to go. "When are you and Luke leaving?"

"Tomorrow, I've left the store too long and Lucas has a game coming up. You call me though no matter what, and I truly hope that you're going to be pregnant soon."

Haley waved good bye and turned in the other direction towards Deb's house, she knew that she'd done the right thing by telling Brooke. Their senior year of high school they'd shared an apartment and become the best of friends. She had a feeling that Brooke was going to get another surprise pretty soon.

When Brooke got to the house the boys were already asleep, "I love you guys so much." She whispered softly, she and Lucas were so blessed. Her heart had broken hearing what Haley had been through.

_A/N Hope ya liked it, please read and review _


	5. Life's Surprises

_A/N Thanks for the great reviews, this is definitely become one of my favorite stories to write. This chapter will be longer because A LOT is going to happen! Also for a timeline this chapter starts on a Monday. _

_Flashbacks are in Italics _

Chapter 5 Life's Surprises

Lucas got his family up and in the car bright and early the following morning so they would miss any traffic. Brooke had grumbled the entire time until she'd fallen asleep in the car, the boys hadn't woken up at all which meant they'd be stopping for breakfast as soon as they woke up. Lucas was worried about Brooke, she was pale and feeling queasy again. He was determined that when they got home she was going to the doctor even if he had to drag her by the hair. He hated that he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Haley much, Brooke had though and she told him not to worry. He and Haley had been best friends since they'd been kids, when the boys were born she was the first person that he wanted to call. His phone rang and he answered it before Brooke and the boys woke up.

"This is Luke" He said simply, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after 9, the boys would be awake soon.

Haley smiled, "Hey it's Hales." After talking to Brooke she'd decided that she missed her and Lucas.

"Hales, it's great hearing your voice! What's going on?" Lucas looked over and saw that Brooke was wide awake and staring at him. "It's Haley baby." She nodded and leaned against the window.

"Well I wanted to check on Brooke and see how she was feeling." Haley knew that something was up, there was just something in Brooke's eyes last night even if Brooke didn't know it yet.

"Well I think she's got a stomach bug, she's been kind of queasy the past couple mornings." Haley smiled hearing the worry in Lucas's voice, men were so clueless.

"Really?" She talked to Lucas for a while and then let him go so that she could call the doctor and find out if everything was okay with the eggs and the sperm.

Brooke went back to sleep for a little while until she heard her son's calling her, "Mama…mama…hungry!"

"Luke we need to stop somewhere soon." Lucas nodded he was already looking around for the next exit. They were almost home and soon he'd take Brooke to the doctor for an antibiotic or something. He hated it when she was sick, Brooke was his whole world. "I know you are babies, but daddy has to find a place first." She told them gently, she figured if she never ate again she'd be fine.

"How about Denny's babe?" Brooke smiled, whenever they traveled Lucas had to stop at Denny's.

Soon the four of them were sitting down, the boys hated highchairs but since they were hungry they didn't put up too much of a fight. "Are you feeling better?" Lucas asked after she hadn't eaten anything.

"I'm sure it's just some stomach thing or something I ate, don't worry I'm fine." She said helping to cut Austin's waffle. She knew what was coming, Lucas wanted her to go to the doctor, she'd fight him at first but then she'd give in just to give him some peace of mind. "Can you help Seth?" Seth was trying so hard to feed himself but most of his eggs were all in his lap and highchair.

Haley was thrilled the sperm and eggs were great and she and Nathan could come in a couple days for the transfer. She felt like live couldn't get any better, her friends were back in her life and now she had the chance to be a mommy.

"Nathan!" She screamed happily, she wanted to tell the whole world that by the end of this month she could be pregnant.

Nathan ran into the kitchen frantically, "Baby what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Of course everything's great! I called the doctor and he said we can definitely come in for the transfer!" Haley wrapped her arms around his neck happily. "Our dream might be finally coming true."

"Then let's go out and celebrate, just the two of us." Haley smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I told Brooke last night, they left this morning. She won't say anything to Lucas but I needed her to know, she and I became so close our senior year." Haley told him, she was sure that he wouldn't mind but a long time ago they'd promised never to have any secrets from each other big or small.

Nathan smiled and pulled her close, "I'm glad that you told her, and everything's gonna work out Hales. Now we need to get dressed so we can say bye to Jake and Peyton."

Jake was packing the car while Jenny said her good byes to Grandma Karen and Grandma Deb.

"Peyton it was wonderful to see you, I have really missed you. Call me when this one arrives! " Haley said tearfully.

Peyton hugged her tight, "You have to call me, no more of this 'I'm too busy crap'" She told her giving her another hug.

Soon the three of them were on the way to the air port, Peyton was almost asleep when she heard crying from the backseat. "Jenny what's wrong baby doll?"

"I don..don't wanna go home!" She sobbed loudly, Peyton unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around to wipe her baby girls tears.

"You know what, we're going to see them again really soon. Thanksgiving is in three months and Christmas is in four, and in January our baby will be here. I'm going to miss them too, but we've got each other." Jenny smiled and wiped the rest of the tears away.

Jake held Peyton's hand while he drove, it had been nice seeing everyone. It had been a long time since he'd just hung out with the guys. He loved his wife and daughter more than anything, but he needed his male bonding time.

"Alright let's get our tickets and go. New York here we come!" Jenny said happily, the earlier tears and good byes were gone and she was going home.

They were home around 12 and Brooke was exhausted, "Can you put the boys down for their nap?"

Lucas nodded and put the boys down before we got out their luggage, he wondered which doctor he should call, he walked into the bedroom and saw her curled up in her bra and her 'old lady' panties. "Baby, which doctor should I call?" They had argued about it the whole way from Denny's and finally Brooke relented.

"Just call Dr. Ryan." He was their family doctor and would know what was wrong her without having to take a thousand tests. She hated doctors and hospitals.

Lucas said okay and kissed her forehead, she didn't have a fever but she was still pale. Finally he was satisfied, Brooke had an appointment with Doctor Ryan at 9 a.m. on Wednesday. He unpacked, started laundry, and called his coach to let him know that he was back in town. Soon the boys were up and ready to play, Lucas took them outside so they wouldn't wake Brooke.

"Higher daddy!" Austin squealed as his daddy swung him through the air like an airplane. Seth was chasing them too waiting for his turn, "My turn daddy!" He yelled happily and soon he was in the air.

Brooke woke up around 5, she was feeling better and hungry. She opened the bedroom door and smiled seeing Lucas watching "Finding Nemo" with the boys.

"Mommy! Mama!" They yelled at the same time, Brooke held them tight. "You have a good nap mommy?" Seth asked holding her hand.

"Yeah I had a good nap, you guys ready for dinner?" Lucas gave her a tight hug and she leaned against him. "What did the doctor say?" She knew that he'd called, he was such a worrier.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah you've got an appointment on Wednesday at 9 and I'm going to take you before practice."

"Luke I can go by myself…I'm a big girl." Brooke argued but she knew it was pointless, her husband was a stubborn man. "Fine, you can come but no getting in the way! Now what do you want for dinner?"

"How about we just order take out, from that Chinese restaurant that you love and the boys will have Mac 'n' Cheese, then their baths, then it's bedtime for them and us." Lucas said smiling, "That is if you're up to it."

Brooke laughed, "Sweetie it's you that might not be up for it." She smacked his butt and went to call the restaurant.

Late that night Brooke was lying in Lucas's arms after they'd made love, "I love you so much Brooke, that's why I worry, I'd be lost without you."

"I love you too baby, and stop your worrying 'cause you're not going to lose me. You, me, and the boys are stuck with each other forever babe!" Brooke said happily. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, she remembered one of their fights their Senior Year of high school. It had been right after they'd gotten back together the second time.

"_Brooke she's just my partner for class and that's it! I love you!" Lucas yelled loudly, he knew that she was jealous and had reason to be but it was getting to be too much. "Listen, you're the only one for me and you've got to believe that." _

_Brooke stood there silently, she did trust him she just didn't trust Rachel. "Luke I do trust you! I just don't trust Rachel, she's made it perfectly clear that she wants you." She didn't want to do this with an audience but they had one, all because their gym teacher decided that they should learn Ballroom dancing and she'd paired Lucas with Rachel. The new girl that from day one had made it her personal goal to steal Brooke's life. "Why does she have to hold you so close?" _

"_I'll push her away if she gets too close baby." Lucas said softly stroking her cheeks. He'd read her letters and they were back together. "Now let me see that smile." Brooke smiled brightly and he kissed her dimples. "I love you and only you!" _

_Brooke was still smiling when Lucas walked back into the gym, she'd been partnered with Tim which drove her nuts because he was missing a few brain cells. "Okay Tim let's just get this over with." She told him sternly dragging him onto the floor. _

_Lucas maneuvered Rachel over to where Tim and Brooke were dancing, "Tim if you're hand goes ANYWHERE it shouldn't I'll kill you." Brooke almost laughed as Tim's hands remained firmly on the middle of her back. _

Lucas fell asleep last night after praying that Brooke was alright, she was his whole world.

Rachel Gietta sat in a bar in New York, she was pissed and ready for something different. She thought about heading back to Tree Hill, she wondered how Lucas and his little bitch were doing. After giving it some thought she decided to head back, and stir up some trouble, maybe she would get Lucas Scott after all.

Two days later Haley was told that she could come in early for the transfer as everything was already ready, "Nathan this is it!" She told him happily, she called Brooke and frowned when she heard the voice mail. "Hey this is Mrs. Lucas Scott… leave a message" "Hey Brooke it's Haley, today's the day of the transfer and I just wanted to call and tell you and see how you, Luke, and the boys are. Hope that you're feeling better. Give me a call. Bye Tigger."

Nathan and Haley sat in the doctor's office ready to go, "Nathan where's that doctor?" Haley was tired of sitting, she wanted to get the show on the road.

"He'll be here soon baby, just try and relax." Sure enough Dr. Feldman came out smiling.

"Now I'm sure you're anxious to get started, we are transferring 4 embryos, this should be painless so if you feel any pain at all no matter how small you let me know alright?"

Haley nodded she was already in a gown, normally she got nervous at the OBGYN's office but here she felt different, soon it was done and Haley took a deep breath and prayed. "Alright Mrs. Scott, I want you to just lay here for a couple hours to rest and then I'll send you home. I want to see you back in 11 days though so we can do the blood test."

"Thank you so much doctor." Haley said tearfully, if this worked this man had changed her and Nathan's whole lives for the better. "Nathan is something wrong?"

Nathan held her close, "No baby, I want this just as much as you…but I just don't want you to get so excited…if well it doesn't work out." He hated being the realistic one but every time she was disappointed he felt horrible.

"Nathan everything is going to work out, I do know that sometimes it takes more than once to get it right but that's okay at least Dr. Feldman has told us that there's a good chance, which is more than any other doctor." Haley told him brightly, "So stop worrying, no matter what happens i'll get through it, because I've got you."

Lucas and Brooke were in the waiting room waiting on the doctor, the boys had gone to daycare where they went three days a week to get used to being away from mommy and daddy for when they started school and to make other friends besides each other.

"Mrs. Scott, the doctor will see you now." The nurse said happily, she ushered them in and handed Brooke a gown. "Please change into this and I'll be right back."

Brooke changed into the gown and sat down on the side of the bed, "Broody sit down." She said impatiently as Lucas paced the floor.

"Okay Mrs. Scott what are your symptoms?" The nurse said walking in a few minutes later.

"Well I've just been really queasy lately but I've not thrown up, and I've been tired and pale for a couple days now." The nurse smiled and nodded as she took Brooke's vitals.

"The doctor will be right in." Then she was gone again.

Brooke checked her phone messages, "Hey babe, Hales called me." Knowing the doctor would take her sweet time she went ahead and called her back.

"Hey tutorwife how are ya?" Brooke said brightly.

Haley smiled, "I'm great they did the transfer an hour ago and now I'm resting. I'm so happy Brooke."

"I'm happy for you." She started to say more but the doctor walked in, "Hey I'm sorry to cut this short but I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow so you can rest tonight. Bye"

Dr. Ryan was in a mid forties and the mother of five children and grandmother of three. "Brooke what brings you by today? Are Seth and Austin alright?" As a mother of twins herself she hated calling them 'the twins".

"They're great, but I've been feeling kind of bad the last couple of days." She told her the symptoms, "Other than those I've felt fine and I haven't thrown up."

"Alright well to make me feel better why don't we get a little blood." Dr. Ryan said smiling, she knew her patient well and she'd seen the signs before.

Brooke frowned, "Is that really necessary?" She'd just figured she had a small bug.

"As I said this is just to make everyone feel better." Brooke nodded and stuck out her arm, she hated giving blood, not because it hurt but because she hated the sight of blood.

Brooke sat in the passengers seat while waiting for Lucas to turn start the car, "The doctor said she would call, there's no use in brooding about it."

"But why couldn't she just tell us something…anything!" Lucas was beginning to wish he'd never called the doctor, "If she doesn't call us soon I'm going to call her!"

The cramps had begun early that morning, she figured they were just Braxton-Hicks contractions so she wasn't worried. Now she was worried, blood was all over her panties. "Oh no!" She was thrilled that Jenny was at school, "Jake! Jake!"

"Baby what's wrong?" He ran into the bathroom and saw the blood, "Okay baby I'm going to take you the hospital and then call the doctor." Peyton nodded and put her arms around his neck as he lifted her up.

"I'm scared Jake…what if I lose the baby?" She cried into Jake's shirt.

The E.R wasn't full so Peyton was able to go right in, thankfully her doctor was on call with another patient. Jake was sitting in the waiting room about to go nuts, he'd seen the pain and fear in her eyes. "Doctor how is she? How's my wife?"

"We got the bleeding stopped, you're baby is alright but you're wife will have to be on complete bed rest until the baby is born and it would be safer for both your wife and your child to induce her labor and have your child by c-section. I would like to keep her here just for observation" Jake nodded.

"Of course, anything so they'll be alright. May I see Peyton?" The doctor nodded.

Peyton's face was red from crying, "Jake the baby's going to be okay." She told him happily, she'd been so afraid that she'd done something to cause a miscarriage. "I was so scared."

"I know baby, so was I, but everything's okay now." Peyton smiled and closed her eyes, after today she was glad to be on bed rest. She just wanted to sleep. "I called your friend Anne and she's going to pick Jenny up and stay with her." Jake said quietly, he knew that Peyton was still awake because of her breathing. He loved her so much, she and Jenny, and their new baby were his everything.

It was Monday again and still no word from Dr. Ryan or even a nurse and now Brooke was throwing up, "Baby maybe I should call her?"

"No Lucas, they said they'd call and they will now calm down and go get the boys breakfast ready and I'll take them to daycare." Brooke was determined that just because she had a small stomach bug her life wouldn't stop. "Then I'm going to the store."

Lucas wanted to argue with her but he knew it was pointless, "Well come home and rest if you get tired alright." It wasn't a question but Brooke nodded, she wanted him to stop hovering.

The daycare was a nice place and Brooke felt good about leaving Austin and Seth there, "Ok you guys be good alright?" They smiled and nodded, "Good now give mommy kisses, you guys know that I need my kisses."

They laughed and lunged at her covering her with two year old kisses, this…Brooke decided was what made being a parent worth all the poopy diapers, bed wetting, spills, and stains. "I love you guys, how much do you two love mommy?"

They both held out their arms as far as they'd reach and laughed, "This much!" The teacher smiled seeing their morning routine. When Brooke left Seth went to play but Austin waited at the door for a little while silently.

"Austin come play buddy." Ms. Mary said smiling, Austin ran over and gave her a hug.

Brooke's Boutique was a short distance from the daycare, which was the way she liked it. If she had to she could run there, "Hey Jessie, how's business?"

Jessie Andrews was Brooke's store manager and good friend, "Going great, how are the boys?"

"Daycare's much easier then it was, no more tears Seth goes and plays but Austin will stand at the door waiting for me to come back until something else gets his attention." Brooke smiled, Austin was so much like his daddy. "Lucas is driving me nuts!"

"Why what's going on?" Jessie made Brooke feel young because the girl was 22 and had just graduated from college.

Brooke sighed and sipped her coffee, "Well we went to the doctor on Wednesday and they haven't called yet so now Lucas is all worried and upset."

"He's just worried about you, I think it's sweet." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah it used to be and now it's just annoying, I wish he'd leave for a road game but sadly for the next couple games they're home games." A customer came in and Brooke was pleased to do something without thinking of Lucas, the boys, or the doctor.

At home Lucas was outside working on his truck when the phone rang, "You've reached Lucas, Brooke, Seth, and Austin we're not home right now, so leave a message…BEEP" "Mrs. Scott this is Andrea calling from Dr. Ryan's office calling about your blood work, we got the results in and if you could give us a call at 678-989-3132."

_A/N I have to work tomorrow and Friday so it maybe a while before I'm able to update but I'll try and update no later than Friday night. Please read and review_


	6. Whoa Baby

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well, this is mainly Brucas in the beginning of the chapter and then Naley. This chapter will span a few days so that we see whether or not there's a little one in Naley's future, hehe. _

_Flashbacks will be in Italics_

_Chapter Six: Whoa Baby_

Brooke was closing up the store early so that she could pick the boys up early, she loved having time away from them but after so long she missed them more than anything. She glanced up from the cash register when Lucas ran in, "Jessie can you close up? Brooke's gotta go…NOW!" Jessie looked at Brooke and nodded.

"Lucas what in hell are you doing? What's wrong? Are the boys okay?" Lucas nodded and grabbed her hand, ever since hearing the message on their answering machine he'd been crazy with worry. He had already called the boys school and told them that he and Brooke might be late. Brooke jerked her hand away and crossed her arms, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong?"

Lucas groaned at her stubbornness, "The doctor's office called and they want us to come in to see the results of your blood work, can we go now?" He wished that she'd be more upset but apparently he was the only one really concerned about her health.

"It's alright Brooke, I can close up." Jessie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, she thought Lucas was being sweet but she could tell where it might get annoying after a while.

Brooke got in the car, they didn't speak until they'd pulled into the parking lot. "If you are not calm by the time we walk in that door then you can just stay here!" She gave him a look that said she was completely serious.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I worry. I promise that I will calm down." He told her softly, he had to go in or he'd go crazy waiting in the car. "Please let me come in with you."

She did want him with her but she was ticked off with him, what if a customer had been in the shop while he'd freaked out? "Actually no, you may wait out here with your book." She told him as she walked off.

"Brooke!" Reluctantly he got back in the car and tried to read, but it was impossible to concentrate. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

Walking into the doctor's office Brooke realized she was worried, but she wasn't about to run out there and tell him she needed him. She signed her name and thankfully it wasn't a long wait.

"Hello Brooke, Lucas didn't come with you?" Brooke smiled and shook her head.

"No I made him wait in the car, his worrying was driving me nuts." The doctor laughed, she loved Lucas and Brooke they were a wonderful couple and parents.

"Well there's nothing to worry about, your blood work showed us that everything was fine." Melinda Ryan said knowingly.

Brooke was relieved, "Why couldn't you have told me that over the phone?"

"Well we did find a little something, nothing for you to be alarmed about though." She said seeing the concern in her friend and patients eyes. "You're pregnant."

Brooke felt like she was going to be sick, "I can't be pregnant. I don't have to be pregnant. I've got twin boys waiting to be picked up from daycare. Lucas is playing pro ball and I just opened the boutique…there has to be a mistake." She'd always thought of having another child, hopefully a girl but she'd hoped it would be when the boys were already in elementary school and her store was doing well enough that she wasn't needed. "It's not a mistake is it?" Her eyes were filling with tears, and she was beginning to feel awful for Haley.

"I'm afraid not, Brooke you're a wonderful mother. Would you like to call Lucas?" The doctor knew that given time Brooke would embrace this child, but it was a shock.

She shook her head, "No…I'll tell him later. You see the thing is that one of our best friends can't have children so she's in the middle of her Invitro and I don't want to say anything until they know something positive."

"Alright, make an app. With your OBGYN soon." Brooke nodded and gave the doctor a hug.

She called her OBGYN as soon as she got outside but before she got to the car, Dr. Riley told her to come in on Tuesday for an exam and to get her prenatal vitamins.

Lucas had been going crazy, he'd called and checked on the boys they were having a great time being the only two kids left. "What did she say?"

"Everything's fine." She hated not telling him the whole truth but she couldn't, she needed to talk to Haley first. "Actually I'm pretty tired could you drop me off at home and then go and get Austin and Seth."

He could tell that something was wrong but he didn't want to pressure her, "Alright." She would tell him when she was ready, after he dropped her off he decided to call Nathan and ask his advice. "I love you." He said as she climbed out of the car.

"I love you too baby." Saying the last word made her heart flutter as she walked into their house, toys were all over the place. She did want this child, but right now she needed to call Haley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley was on her way to the grocery store when her cell phone rang, the call ID said "Tigger"

"Brooke! How are you?" She said happily, lately she'd been so happy and she hoped that Brooke was calling with good news of her own.

Brooke picked up a picture of the boys when they were babies and smiled, "I'm alright…that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Brooke what is it?" Haley was trying to keep the excitement out of her voice in case she'd been wrong.

"Well I just came from the doctor's office and she told me that… well I'm pregnant. I haven't told Lucas because I know that you want a baby so bad so I knew that I had to tell and talk to you first." Her eyes were welling up with tears.

Haley laughed, "Oh Tigger!" She exclaimed happily. "I am so happy for you! Now get off the phone with me and tell your hubby the wonderful news!"

They talked for a little while longer until Brooke decided to fix something great for dinner. She made Haley promise to call her when they found out their news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas called Nathan as soon as he was out of the driveway, Nathan had told him not to worry, that Brooke would tell him when she was ready. He hung up the phone when he got to the daycare.

The boys were sitting on the floor coloring in the foyer, "Daddy! Daddy!" They both screamed happily.

"Daddy's so sorry he's late." Lucas picked them up and thanked the teacher for staying with them.

He put them in their car seats and gave them each a kiss. "Where mommy?" Austin asked, normally she picked them up.

"Mommy's at home, and I really really missed you guys so I just had to come and get you." It was the truth, he had missed his boys. Growing up his father had never been around, he was determined that no matter what he would be there for his kids.

Brooke was sitting on the front porch went they pulled up, "My babies!" She squealed happily opening the back door of Luke's Hummer. She still couldn't believe that he'd bought a Hummer, but as he put it, 'it was a man's vehicle'.

"Mommy! We miss you!" Seth said happily as she unhooked him and picked him up.

"I missed you too punkin!" Lucas got Austin and followed them into the house, he was hoping that she'd tell him soon.

Brooke was finally excited about the baby now that she'd talked to Haley. She put the Spaghetti on the table and cut the boys' up, she knew she would have a huge mess to clean up but they were so cute when they were messy.

After their bath Brooke and Lucas put the boys to bed, "Okay it's time to say your prayers." She told them softly and smiled as they clasped their hands together.

"Jesus bless mommy, daddy, Aunt Haley, Uncle Nate, Jenny, Aunt Peyton, Uncle Jake, Grammy, and Grammy Deb." They both said sleepily. Soon they were tucked in and sound asleep. Brooke stayed with them until she was sure they were asleep.

"I love you guys." She said kissing their foreheads. Now it was time to tell Lucas what the doctor had said.

Brooke turned on the night light and cracked her son's door, she found Lucas sitting in his favorite recliner drinking a beer and watching "Armageddon". "Hey baby." She said kissing his cheek and sitting on his lap.

"Dinner was great, the boys asleep?" Brooke nodded, the boys had almost fallen asleep in their bath water.

"I gotta tell you something and I'm not sure how you'll react because this is really unexpected." Brooke told him quietly, she hoped that he'd be happy but she wasn't sure.

This was it, he slipped his arms around her waist. "You can tell me anything Brooke." He kissed her softly and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, okay first of all the doctor said that my results were fine, there's nothing to worry about." She saw his smile, "But they did find something." The smile was gone and his blue eyes filled with concern, "I'm pregnant." She said softly.

She was pregnant, well it's a good thing the boys are almost potty trained. Another baby, he hoped it was a little girl. He adored his son's but he wanted a little girl with Brooke's smile and dimples and his eyes and her dark hair. When he glanced up he saw her watching him worriedly and he realized that he hadn't said anything.

"Oh baby, I know that we were expecting this so soon but it's wonderful." Her eyes lit up and sparkled. "Your shop's doing great and the boys are almost potty trained and in daycare three days a week. Besides you'll get to shop again." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Lucas I was so afraid that you'd be upset." He held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"This baby will have two parents that will love it so much and two great big brothers, we should wait until the first sonogram to tell the boys that way we have a picture to show them." Brooke nodded, that was a good idea and it would help them to understand.

Late that night after they'd made love, Lucas lay awake thinking of the day she'd told him she was pregnant with the boys.

_They had been married a year, after her last finals in college Brooke Scott went to her family doctor, Doctor Ryan. _

"_Brooke, how's married life treating you?" Brooke was smiling brightly. _

"_Well wonderfully but now it seems like I've come down with something, every morning for the past five days I've thrown up and nothing seems to help. I'm graduating in a couple weeks so I'd really like to get a handle on this." She said, her voice was full of determination. _

_Dr. Ryan checked her vitals which looked fine and ran a blood test, three days later Brooke was back at the doctors. _

"_Well what's wrong with me? This puking has to stop." She was tired of seeing her food in the toilet. _

_Dr. Ryan smiled, "Well it will in a few months…Brooke you're pregnant." _

"_Oh my gosh! I can't be pregnant…I just got married and I'm about to graduate from college. I wanted to open a boutique with all the clothes I've made. Is it possible they made a mistake?" Brooke was terrified, Lucas was on a bus on his way to his basketball game and she was alone, at least she felt that way. What would he say? _

_Brooke paced for a while before dropping back down into her chair, "Do you want to this baby?" The doctor asked softly, she liked Brooke a lot and hoped she wouldn't say yes but at the same time as a young mother herself she understand the reasoning. _

"_Yeah I do. This is mine and Luke's child, somehow we'll figure it out." She hoped she was right, maybe they should consider adoption. "I'll talk everything out with Lucas when he gets home." _

_Dr. Ryan smiled, "Alright well call me after you talk with him and you should call your OBGYN." Brooke nodded and left, she was trembling. _

_Lucas came home the next day, "Hey gorgeous." He said lifting her off the ground, "I missed you." He kissed her lips. "Did you go the doctors? I was really worried." _

"_Yeah I went…I should get this over with and you should sit down." Brooke told him quietly. _

"_Is everything okay baby?" He said pulling her into his lap, his heart lurched as her eyes filled with tears. "What's going on?" He asked softly. _

_Brooke sighed as more tears ran down her face, "The doctor said…she said…that…that I'm…I'm pregnant." _

_Lucas couldn't have more surprised if she'd told him that she'd turned into a monkey, he was thinking about it when she hit his chest and glared at him. "Are you going to say anything or not?" She yelled getting off his lap. _

"_I don't know what to say." He told her honestly and she was at least grateful and he hadn't asked the stupid question of 'is it mine?' _

_Brooke wiped the tears away, "This is a shock to me too, I mean we've always used protection and I'm on the pill. But the doctor's tests don't lie and last night I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive." _

"_Do you want this baby?" Lucas thought about his own childhood, his father had gotten his mother pregnant at the age of 18 and he'd abandoned her, he wasn't going to be like that, no matter what._

_The doctor had asked the same thing, "We made this child Broody, I know that we're young and still have a lot to learn and we want to live out our dreams but I think that we can do this. Do you want this baby?" _

_Lucas smiled and slipped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Yeah…I do. We can handle this and anything else as long as we're together." _

_9 months later Seth Davis Scott and Austin Luke Scott were born weighing in at 7 pounds, 2 ounces and 7 pounds respectively. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 Days Later…

It was time for Haley and Nathan to find out if she was pregnant, and they were both terrified. "Now baby remember sometimes it takes three times before a couple gets pregnant." Nathan said trying to reassuring in case it didn't work out.

"I know, but I really want this to happen now and rather than later. I mean we've been through so much and waited so long." Haley had tried to be patient but she couldn't, not with something that meant this much to her.

Dr. Feldman took the blood, "Usually it takes almost a week before we find out the results, but if you'd like to wait we can get it done in a couple hours."

"We'll wait." Haley said and Nathan nodded, they couldn't wait another day to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New York was busy as Peyton and Jenny did a little Christmas shopping, Peyton was thrilled about Brooke's new baby, she was already planning on painting the nursery. "What do you think Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke will have?" Jenny asked happily, she loved when babies were born and she was thrilled about her own little brother or sister arriving right after the holidays.

"Well they both want a little girl, so maybe they'll get their wish." Peyton told her daughter, "Okay now what should we get daddy?"

Jenny smiled and saw Michael Jordan autographing basketballs, "Look mama!" She said pointing.

"He'd love that, let's go Jen." Jake was a huge Michael Jordan fan, and it would be something he could rub in the other guys faces.

After getting the ball it was time to go, Peyton was supposed to be on bed rest but when her baby had begged to go shopping she couldn't refuse, besides she was dying to get out of the house. They both agreed not to tell daddy, and tomorrow at Peyton's check up she'd make sure everything was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke watched the sonogram intently, with the twins she hadn't been able to see anything the first time but she was determined to this time around. Dr. Ryan had been thrilled that she'd told Lucas and Haley and that they were all excited.

"Oh Broody I see it!" She said happily holding his hand, "There's our baby." She whispered.

Luke smiled, "It's perfect, and tonight we'll show this to the boys and tell them that in 9 months they'll be big brothers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan and Haley had been sitting in the waiting room for three hours, "Maybe we should've gone home and just come back when they called." Nathan told her, his stomach was growing like crazy. "After we leave I'll talk ya to lunch." He said kissing her soft cheek.

"Maybe, but I would've got nuts waiting at home…at least here…it's different…ya know?" Nathan nodded.

Dr. Feldman came out and they tried to read his face, but it was blank. Nathan held her hand and they followed the doctor into his office. "Please sit down."

Haley wanted to cry, but she wasn't sure if she was happy or devastated yet. "Are the results back?" She asked softly and he nodded. This was it the moment they'd been waiting for for so long.

_A/N I am sooooo evil…haha, but don't worry the next chapter is almost finished and I'm going to try and have it out before I go outta town tomorrow night. Please read and review. _


	7. Dreams Come True

_A/N Well we went outta town earlier than expected but thankfully for you guys I was able to borrow my friends lap top to finish this while in the car. Thanks for the great reviews! Hope that everyone has a wonderful holiday! _

_Flashbacks will be in Italics…_

**Chapter 7: Haley's Wish**

The doctor smiled, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Scott…you're pregnant." Tears filled Haley's eyes and she ran around the desk and hugged the doctor.

"Thank you so much." She said happily, then she ran to Nathan and kissed him. "We did it…after all this time!" He wiped her tears away and rubbed her back and they sat back down.

"What should we do now? Continue coming here or go home and Haley will go to her OBGYN." These were questions he knew that Haley wouldn't think to ask, right now she was getting ready to call Brooke and they'd both cry and swap baby stories.

The doctor smiled, "Well I will you give your prenatal vitamins only because it's important that you have them, but you can refill them with your own doctor." Haley nodded, if this man asked her she'd move into his office, he'd given her the greatest gift of all. "Also I would like to see you when you reach your third trimester, just to see how things are going."

As soon as they reached the car Haley was in a shopping mood, "We have to go shopping right away."

"Well let's wait until we get home." They weren't home free yet, the doctor had told them that miscarriages often happen in the beginning stages of pregnancy. He hoped that it wouldn't happen to Haley but no one could ever know what life would bring.

By the time they got home Haley wanted Chinese so he gave her a quick kiss and went out to get it. He knew that she was dying to call Brooke, he just hoped that his wife would carry this baby to term.

"Hales what's up?" Brooke answered brightly, she was putting the sonogram picture in a frame to show the boys.

Haley was so excited, she and Brooke were going to be pregnant at the same time. "It happened…I'm pregnant!"

Brooke dropped the frame and squealed happily, "Oh Haley that's wonderful!" She looked down and thankfully the frame hadn't broken. "We're going to have our babies together!"

"I am so happy, Nathan is too but he's worried." Haley was too but she was trying not to think about it.

"Why is he worried?" Brooke remembered Lucas when she'd first been pregnant, now it seemed like it was an old hat, they were thrilled but since they'd already been through it the old fears and insecurities weren't there.

Haley sighed, "The doctor said that miscarriages are common the first trimester. I know he's right but I'm so happy ya know?"

"Yeah I know, I have to go Lucas is home with the boys and we're going to tell them about this baby so I'll call ya later. Luv ya tutorwife."

"Good luck with that and give them kisses from their Aunt Haley, luv ya Tigger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy we home!" Austin yelled happily running to her with Seth on his heels.

"Mommy has missed you guys, did you have fun in the park with daddy?" Brooke picked them up and sat them in her lap.

They snuggled against her, "Yeah, we rode train." Seth told her smiling.

"Wow that sounds like fun, you guys gotta go potty?" Brooke was anxious to tell them and she didn't want them having an accident in the middle of her news. The boys nodded and ran to their big boy potties.

Lucas kissed her, "So we're going to tell them." Brooke nodded, she wanted to him about Haley but she figured that Nathan would. Soon the boys were back, Brooke washed their hands and they got back in her lap.

"Okay mommy and daddy have something to tell you, are your listening ears on?" Brooke asked smiling, quickly they nodded. "Ok, well mommy wasn't feeling too well so she and saw the doctor."

"You alright mommy?" Austin asked softly, he didn't want his mommy to be sick.

Brooke smiled and gave his forehead a kiss, "Yes baby I'm alright but in about 9 months we're going to have a baby. You guys are going to have a little brother or sister." She patted her stomach, "The baby is in here."

They looked at her tummy, "Why is it there?" Seth asked curiously.

"So mommy can keep it warm." Lucas told them trying not to laugh. He knew boys still didn't know what was going on so he showed them the sonogram picture. "See that right there?" The boys nodded and stared intently. "That's the baby that's in mommy."

"I want a bruver." Seth told them, the idea of a baby sounded like fun. Brooke knew he'd be okay with it, but Austin was quiet just like his daddy.

She brushed her hand against his cheek and he looked up from her belly, "What is it?" She asked softly, his blue eyes were wide.

"You and daddy not love me." A tear slipped down his cheek and she wiped it away and pulled him closer so he was laying against her.

She felt the urge to cry herself but that would just make things worse, "Where would get an idea like that?"

"You want new baby." He told her simply, he felt his mommy holding him and his brother.

Brooke looked at Lucas for help, she knew her own tears were about to start pouring. Lucas knelt down beside them and kissed Austin's wet cheek. "Yeah we do buddy, but ya know what?"

"What daddy?" Seth was asking, like his brother he felt the same but he hadn't said anything.

Brooke smiled, "Daddy and I want you guys too. We love you so much and we're going to love the baby too but never more than we love you, we'll love you all the same."

"You promise? You love us the same?" Brooke and Lucas both nodded. They both knew that more questions would come later but they'd past this first hurdle.

"Now how about we go and play with your trucks?" Lucas asked brightly, the boys got excited and ran into their room followed by their parents.

"We did it." Lucas told her and he wiped a tear away from her face.

Brooke nodded, "They just about broke my heart."

"I know, same here but we got through it." Lucas slipped an arm around her and they walked into the boys room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sat her car watching the Scott house in Charleston, Lucas was now playing for the Bobcats and she would soon have him and his little wife and brats would be out of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan got home to find Haley sound asleep on the couch, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

He sat down at his desk and started to call Lucas, his half brother had two kids and another on the way. "Hello?" He heard one of his nephews.

"Hey it's Uncle Nate, is your daddy there?" Seth nodded unaware that his uncle couldn't see him and he carried the phone to his daddy.

"Hello?" He'd left his phone on the floor in the boys room where they'd been playing.

"Hey it's Nate." He was glad that he and his brother were finally on good terms.

"Nate what's up man?" Lucas was glad to talk to his brother.

Nathan closed the door incase Haley woke up, "Haley's pregnant."

"Wow man that's great! Isn't it?" He remembered how scared he'd been when Brooke was first pregnant with the twins, but everything had worked out alright.

Nathan leaned back in the chair, "Yeah it is."

"But you're scared about miscarriages and how upset she'll be if she loses this baby." Lucas had been there and he was worried about the baby Brooke was carrying now but after the boys he'd realized how great the outcome of having a healthy or in their care two healthy babies was.

"Yeah man, damn we've tried everything to get here. I was even thinking about buying a baby if it came down to it, and now here we are and she's so happy. Luke you should've seen her she hugged the doctor, she was so happy. It'll kill her if she loses this baby." Nathan hated to see her upset and he knew she'd be devastated if something happened to this baby.

Lucas smiled, "Yeah I've been there, with the twins I was terrified so I hovered over Brooke until she was ready to kill me because I knew that if she lost the babies she'd be so upset. And with twins the risks are higher because she was carrying two instead of one, easily Austin or Seth could've died from lack food because of the other twin, but they're now and happy. I know you're scared but you just gotta be there for her and if she does miscarry then just hold her and tell her that she didn't do anything wrong, that you love her and go back to the doctor."

"Yeah man you're right, well I better go I think she just woke up."

They hung up and Nathan did feel better, no matter what he'd be the best husband he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night as the boys said their prayers they asked God to keep their baby and Aunt Haley's baby safe. Brooke had already called Haley and held the phone out so she could hear them. "Dear God, this is Seth and Austin…please keep mommy's baby and auntie Haley's baby safe, thank you…good night."

"Oh Brooke they're precious." She said wiping away tears.

Brooke smiled, "I know it…well you get a nights rest for tutor baby and I'll talk to you later. Night."

"Night Tigger." Haley hung up the phone and fell asleep thinking about her baby in two years.

_A/N I know that was kind of short but I've still got presents to wrap…nothing like waiting until the last minute…haha. I'm moving this story up some until Thanksgiving, which will make Peyton 7 months pregnant, Brooke 4 months pregnant, and Haley 3 months pregnant. Also we'll see how horrible Rachel really is. _


	8. The Worst Thanksgiving

_A/N Hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday! Okay so I need to apologize for a little error in the last chapter when I said that live Brucas lives in Charleston…they don't they live in Charlotte. This chapter is kind of sad, so I apologize but just keep in mind that I'm a FIRM believer in happy endings…so everything will be alright in the end just be patient _

Chapter Eight: The Worst Thanksgiving…EVER

Haley and Nathan had decided to drive to One Tree Hill from Boston because Nathan was worried about Haley traveling by plane being pregnant. She was three months pregnant and so far everything was going wonderfully.

"Oh my gosh, Nate I've got the best idea!" Haley said suddenly.

Nathan laughed, "What is it baby?" He couldn't wait until this baby was born and then he could somehow relax.

"We should go and see Brooke and Lucas and the boys…we can all drive down together. Please Nathan." She missed Lucas and Brooke and she was dying to their kids.

"Yeah sure baby, why don't you call them we'll be in Charlotte in a couple hours." They'd been driving for so long Nathan felt like his legs were going numb and it would be good to have an excuse to stop and just rest a while.

Haley shook her head, "Nope I think we should surprise them!" Nathan laughed, his wife was becoming a lot like Brooke.

Neither one was prepared for what they'd find…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two days before Thanksgiving, Lucas was on the road with the team and Brooke was bored, she wondered if she should wake her sons up and then thought better of it. She went to the bathroom and started the bathwater and put some bubbles in, it felt great to just relax without any interruptions. She had the stereo playing Christmas songs, from November through December she always had Christmas music playing it made her happy. She was four months pregnant and finally the puking had stopped and her baby was doing great, in two months she'd find out if she was having a boy or a girl.

She groaned when she heard the doorbell, she wrapped her hair in a towel and slipped her bathrobe on with pictures of her son's on the pockets that Lucas had given her for Mother's Day. She was going to kill whoever was on the other side of that door if they woke up her sons. She peeked through the open crack and smiled, they were both sound asleep.

"Alright I'm coming." She grumbled. She opened the door and glared, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Rachel smiled, "Well Brooke it's good to see you too. Aren't you going to let me in?"

"No, as you can see I was taking a bath and my kids are asleep so you need to go." Brooke told her, ever since high school they'd hated each other with a passion. She tried to slam the door but Rachel pushed it open. "What the hell? If you don't leave I'm calling the cops!" Brooke was beyond annoyed she was pissed.

The two women got into a yelling match and neither noticed the small shadow in the doorway behind his mother.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Rachel said glaring at Brooke. Brooke heard her son sneeze and she turned around. "You bitch!" Rachel yelled and attacked Brooke from behind.

They fought more until Rachel brought out a gun, Brooke was stunned and really regretting that she'd answered the door, now here she was four months pregnant fighting on the floor with a psycho and the psycho had just whipped out a gun. She thought of Austin in the doorway, no matter what she had to protect her babies.

He saw the mean lady hit his mommy and she fell down, the mean lady hadn't seen him yet, so maybe he could call 9-1-1 he remembered what the numbers looked like on the phone.

It all happened so fast, first she was on the floor fighting with Brooke and she saw the movement and got startled, the gun shot thundered through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton was sick and tired of being on bed rest, ever since Jake had found out about her and Jenny's sneaking out to go shopping he'd taken to calling every hour on the hour. It was driving her nuts, their last check up had shown that the baby was doing great. She'd found out what she was having but she wasn't going to say anything until Thanksgiving when she'd be with all her friends.

"Mama what's wrong?" Jenny asked sitting beside her mom on the couch.

"Nothing, I'm just bored and I really want to go shopping." Jenny smiled and shook her head, she'd gotten an hour long lecture about the last shopping spree. "Thankfully the doctor said that I could go home for Thanksgiving." Jake wasn't sure they should go but both she and Jenny had begged until they were blue in the face and he'd finally said okay but she had a huge list of rules to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan and Haley pulled into the driveway of Lucas and Brooke's house, "Is that Seth?" Nathan asked seeing a little boy sitting on the front porch. "He looks like he's crying."

"Maybe Luke and Brooke have had a fight." Haley got out of the car and called Seth's name. He flew into her arms sobbing, "What's wrong baby?"

"Mama…Austin…mean lady." They were the only words that Haley could make out. Nathan saw blood on Seth's shirt and he checked him over, the boy was fine.

"Hales stay here with him." Nathan said in a tone that she knew was serious.

Nathan walked towards the house wondering what he'd fine, nothing could've prepared him for what he saw. Blood was everywhere on the floor and the walls, "Brooke? Luke?" He walked further into the house and then stopped, Brooke had a black eye and a bloody lip she was leaning against counters in the kitchen holding something in her arms, she was sobbing. "Brooke! What happened?" As he got closer he could tell what was in her arms, it was Austin. The little boy was covered in blood.

Brooke just looked at him but didn't say anything, she just stared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She handed him her cell phone which was covered in blood, it was dead.

He looked behind him and saw the door was still open, "Haley call 9-1-1! NOW! Put Seth in our car and get in here!" He hoped that she'd heard him. He knelt by Brooke, "Where's Luke?" She still wasn't talking, soon Haley was by him. "She won't tell me what happened. Did you call the police?"

"Yeah I did, they're on the way." Haley wanted to cry for her friend and the little boy in her arms. She knelt on the other side of Brooke. "Nathan why don't you go and comfort Seth?" He nodded and walked back to the car.

Haley sat still, "He's gone…now come on and tell me what happened? Can I hold Austin?" Her voice began to quiver and she told herself that she had to keep it together for her friend.

Brooke looked at her and cried harder but she handed her baby over to her friend. It was the first step Haley knew and she held Austin close her, she pressed two fingers against his neck looking for a pulse she almost jumped for joy when she found one…it was very light. She lifted up his shirt and almost screamed, the bullet had gone through his side and there wasn't an exit wound. She grabbed a fresh towel from the counter above them and pressed it to the wound. "He's got a pulse sweetie, feel." She said taking Brooke fingers and placing them to her son's neck. "Where's Lucas?"

"He…he's at…at…a basketball game with the team." Brooke said quietly, if Haley hadn't been listening she might've missed it. Haley nodded and picked her phone up.

"Sweetie does he have his phone with him?" Brooke nodded and Haley began dialing.

"This is Luke." Haley heard the familiar voice and almost began sobbing herself.

"This is Haley, you need to come home." She knew that it wasn't a time for small talk, he needed to get home and as soon as possible. "Nathan and I were driving to Tree Hill and we decided to stop and see you, Brooke, and the boys…and oh God Lucas."

Lucas saw his coach getting agitated with him but something in Haley's voice scared him, "Haley is Brooke there? Let me talk to her." Haley said okay and handed the phone to Brooke.

"Brooke baby, are you there?"

"Lucas." She sobbed his name, "I…need you, I was..taking a bath and the boys…the boys were taking a nap and the doorbell rang and so I answered it and it was Rachel and we argued and then I heard….I heard Au..Austin sneeze and I turned and she attacked me and got out a gun…then…then…she shot him…she shot Austin!" Tears were pouring, "I…I…so scared, he…he's so pale."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing, his coach had walked over and was standing next to him. "Baby I'll be home soon, it's going to be okay. Austin's tough…are you going to be okay with Haley and Nathan until I get there?"

"Y..Yes. Please hurry." She hung up and the phone and continued to cry, she leaned against Haley.

They both heard the sirens and Haley thanked the Lord, "The ambulance is here Brooke, everything's going to be okay now."

Nathan was holding a crying Seth when the police and ambulance arrived, "Hurry they're in here, we were afraid to move Austin."

The paramedics started to pick up Austin from Haley's arms but Brooke started screaming, "No! Don't take my baby! He needs me!"

"Brooke they're not going to hurt him, they're going to help him but you have to let them, and you need to let him look at you, to make sure that you and the baby are okay." Haley told her softly, "Go with them and I'll stay right here with Austin, you trust me right?" Brooke nodded and reluctantly allowed herself to be placed on a stretcher. "Nate, I'll go with Austin you follow behind with Seth."

Haley sat in the ambulance quiet holding onto Austin's hand, he seemed so small and fragile, the police had tried to ask her what she knew but she asked them to back off for just a little while until they knew if Austin and Brooke's unborn child were okay. "Just hang in there buddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas had told his coach everything and was allowed to go back home, he felt like he could kill Rachel with his bare hands. He ran through the airport and was allowed the last seat on the last flight available to Charlotte.

"_Oh my gosh! Lucas!" Brooke screamed from the living room, she'd come in from the kitchen and found Austin trying to walk and sure enough now he was. _

"_What's the matter?" He ran in but stopped when he saw his baby boy walking, he grabbed Austin and threw him in the air, "You were walking buddy! You did it!" Ever since Seth had begun walking a month ago Austin had tried and tried but never made it and he'd so frustrated and cry. Now his smile lit up the room. _

Lucas could see that smile and hear his laugh, he sobbed into his hands, when he got to the hospital he wouldn't be able to cry because Brooke would need him to be the strong one. He hoped that their unborn child was alright, what if they lost both of them? Brooke hadn't said anything about Seth so he prayed he was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke had been checked out while Austin began surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage, they were given little hope of his survival, during surgery he was given a blood transfusion.

Dr. Ryan had been on call and she was the one checking Brooke out, "Okay you and the baby are alright but I need you to stay here for observation. Is Lucas on his way?" Brooke nodded.

"Where's Austin…how's my baby? And Seth…is Seth alright? Can I see him?" She remembered hearing Haley tell Nathan to follow them with Seth. Dr. Ryan smiled and nodded and left to find Seth.

Seth held her hand tightly, he'd been so afraid hearing the loud noise and the mean lady and his mommy screaming and all the red stuff. They walked into a bright room, he saw his mommy lying on a bed in a white gown. The nice lady picked him up and placed him on the chair by the bed. "Mama?" He asked tentatively.

Brooke looked over into his blue eyes, his cheeks were damp as though he'd been crying. She looked at Dr. Ryan standing behind him, "Could you place him on the bedside me? It'll be alright."

Soon Seth was lying next to her, "I was scared." He told her softly and he felt her embrace tighten.

"I was scared too, but everything will be alright now." She told him softly, she prayed that it would. "We need to pray that God will make your brother all better and thank him for protecting the baby."

Austin's surgery was so far 18 hours long, Haley was nervous what if they lost him? How could she tell Brooke and Lucas?

"Mrs. Scott?" She turned around to see a police officer, " I was wondering if I could speak with your sister-in-law, I know that she's been through hell but the sooner we talk to sooner we can look for the person who did this."

Haley nodded, "Alright follow me." She led him to Brooke's room and peeked through the window on the door, Seth was sound asleep but Brooke was awake.

"Brooke this officer needs to talk to you." Brooke nodded and Haley asked to stay with her friend.

"My name is Officer Brandon Michaels and first let me say that I'm praying your son will come through this." Brooke nodded and thanked him. "Do you know who did this?"

"Yeah…it was Rachel Giatta."

_A/N How was it? In the next chapter Lucas gets to the hospital, please leave some reviews_


	9. Miracles

_A/N Remember I said that EVERYTHING will be alright, thanks for the reviews! _

_Flashbacks will be in Italics_

Chapter 9: Miracles

Lucas ran through the halls of the hospital, he saw Seth sitting on Nathan's lap. "Seth!" His son jumped off of Nathan's lap and ran to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lucas picked him and held him tight, he was so happy that his boy was alright.

Lucas adjusted him on his hip, "How's Brooke and Austin?"

"Brooke and the baby are alright…Austin just got out of surgery and we won't know anything until he wakes up." Lucas nodded.

He sat down with Seth on his lap, "Hey buddy I'm going to see mommy and Austin, can you stay with Uncle Nate?"

Seth looked at Nathan and nodded, he knew his uncle would keep him safe, "You not go away daddy?" Lucas shook his head.

"No baby I won't go away, I'm going to see how mommy and Austin are, okay?" Seth nodded and Lucas kisses his cheek. "I love you Seth."

"I love you daddy." He said crawling into Nathan's lap, he laid against Nathan's chest. "I was scared Uncle Nate."

"I know you were buddy, but it's going to be okay now." Nathan couldn't forget what he'd seen when he'd walked into Lucas' house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas walked into Austin's room, Haley was sitting by the bed. "Hales?" He whispered.

"Oh Lucas!" She gave him a tight hug, "The surgery was so long and he lost so much blood. I am so happy you're here, I'll leave you alone and go check on Seth and Brooke." Luca nodded and sat down the chair Haley had just vacated.

"Hey big guy, you're safe now. I am so sorry that I wasn't there baby, I'd never had let her hurt you and mommy. You gotta come back to us." His voice broke and he wiped a tear away, his baby boy looked so small and pale lying in the hospital bed. "We love you so much." He laid his head on his son's chest and listened the heartbeat. " I don't know what we'd do if we'd lost you."

He heard Haley come back in and he wiped his eyes, "I…I'm going to check on Brooke." Haley nodded and sat down in the chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was lying in bed rubbing her stomach, she hadn't been able to see Austin but Haley had told her he'd made it through surgery. She looked up he entered, "Luke." She whispered softly. "I was so afraid."

"I'm here now baby, Haley said you and the baby are okay." She nodded and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I just saw Austin, he's still not awake but he will be soon."

"I want to see him, could you talk to the doctors?" He put a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear and he nodded.

"Yeah baby I'll talk to them." Brooke told him about talking to the police and that he would probably get talked to as well.

He sat by her and held her hand, "Oh Luke Thanksgiving is tomorrow, I guess we should call your mom and tell her what happened. Was your coach mad?"

"No baby he wasn't, he understood that I had to be here and he said that he didn't want to see me back until both you and Austin were home and doing great." He hugged her softly and kissed her lips. "I love you so much baby." Ever since he'd gotten Haley's call the day before he'd been terrified thinking he'd never see his wife and son again, now seeing them he felt better like they'd get through this.

Lucas had talked to the doctor and he'd agreed that Brooke should see her son but only for about thirty minutes, he helped her into the wheel chair and pushed out into the hall and into their son's room.

"Here we are." He told her softly, he moved her next to the bed and lowered the bed so she could see him better.

Brooke held his hand, "Hey baby it's mommy. I know that you're sleepy but I need you to wake up. I love you so much champ. Please please wake up, I really need you."

She sat by the bed quietly watching him, Nathan brought Seth in and he curled into his mommy's lap. "Get better soon Austin." He told his brother quietly. Brooke rubbed Seth's back, "Lucas do you think the doctor would let me stay in here with Austin? In my own bed?"

"I don't know sweetheart but I'll ask him, but if he says no we must accept that, alright?" Brooke nodded.

While Brooke sat with Austin Lucas called Jake, his mom, and Deb and told them what had happened. He told Nate and Haley they should go home for the holidays but they'd said no, they wanted to stay there for him and Brooke and Seth.

He walked back into his son's room and frowned, "Okay Brooke I have to take you to your own room and I'll talk to the doctor tomorrow." Brooke nodded.

"I have to go back to my room now but Auntie Haley will stay with you and I'm just next door. I love you angel." She hated leaving him and if she'd been stronger she would've fought Lucas to stay just a little while longer but she was tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley felt the movement, it was soft and light. "Austin?" She whispered, then ran into the hallway screaming. "Lucas! Nathan! Doctor! It's Austin he's waking up!"

Lucas ran into the room and sure enough Austin was opening his eyes, "Hi buddy boy."

"Hey daddy."


	10. Happy Thanksgiving

_A/N Sorry that chapter was so short but I hoped u liked it! _

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter 10: The Greatest Thanksgiving

Lucas couldn't believe it, his little boy was alright. "Haley wake up Brooke!" He yelled to his friend. "Daddy's here now buddy." He said carefully lifting his son into his arms. "I am so happy that you're okay little guy."

"Where mommy?" Austin asked anxiously, he remembered the mean lady hurting him and mommy.

Lucas smiled, "Mommy and the baby and Seth are okay, she's going to be so happy that you're alright."

Haley brought Brooke in in the wheelchair, "Mommy!" Austin said happily. Brooke had waited until her tears had stopped before she'd come in.

"Hey baby boy, you feeling better?" Austin nodded and blew her a kiss since his daddy had laid him back in bed because of the IV in his arm and his stitches.

Nathan came in and smiled holding Seth, "Luke you're mom just called they're checking into a hotel and then they'll be here with Thanksgiving dinner."

"Hey Austin!" Seth said happily as Nathan put him in his mom's lap next to Austin's bed. Two boys talked for a while until it was time to go and let Austin sleep. Lucas told Brooke he'd stay with Austin through the night until he could talk to the doctor about moving her bed in or discharging her.

After Lucas kissed Brooke and Haley took her back to her room he told Austin a bedtime story and smiled when he soon fell asleep. Lucas fell asleep in the chair next to the bed, he dreamed about life before Rachel had come back into their lives. Some how he'd make her pay for what she'd done to his wife and kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith, Karen, Deb, Peyton, Jake, and Jenny walked into the hospital early on the morning of Thanksgiving. They saw Nathan asleep on some chairs with Haley and Karen peeked into Brooke's room, her daughter in law was sound asleep with Seth lying next to her on the bed.

When they went to Austin's room they found him wide awake and rubbing his daddy's hair whose head was lying on the side of the bed. "Shhh Grammy…daddy sleeping." Austin whispered. Karen smiled and walked over gave her grandson a kiss.

"I am so happy you're alright, Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart." Austin smiled and gave her a kiss.

Lucas heard his mother's voice and woke up, "Hey daddy!" Lucas smiled hearing his son's voice, he'd missed it so much and being called daddy.

"Good morning champ." He stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back and neck, "Hey mom how long have you guys been here?"

Karen gave her son a kiss, "We just arrived everyone else is still asleep."

"Yeah last night was kinda busy, Austin woke up and Brooke's doing alright. They're going to discharge her soon. Probably today but she won't leave until Austin does." Karen nodded, she remembered when Lucas had been sick as a child and she'd stay awake with him all night just watching him sleep.

Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Seth came in a few minutes later. "Karen you're here!" Brooke said smiling. The family talked happily for a while until the doctor came in to check on Austin.

"He's doing good, providing he takes it easy and gets plenty of rest he can go home in a couple days. You Mrs. Scott just need to sign these forms and you can be discharged. Happy Thanksgiving folks."

Lucas went home and got Brooke's clothes that she was adamant to wear for their makeshift Thanksgiving Dinner in her son's room. Brooke was thrilled that their family was there, it would make it easier for her to go home and take a shower knowing that someone she trusted would stay with her son.

Seth was playing happily with Jenny while Peyton and Brooke talked, "I never imagined spending Thanksgiving here." Brooke said softly, "I don't even want to think what could've happened if Nathan and Haley hadn't shown up."

"Yeah but they did and you, the baby, and Austin are all going home soon." When Haley had called her and told her what had happened she'd been terrified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Nathan pulled into the driveway, "Luke…no one's been here…since the day we brought them in. There's a lot of blood." Lucas nodded, but when he saw the blood he felt his heart lurch.

"I need to get the clothes out of the bedroom." He went into the bathroom and got Brooke's toothbrush and her brush. He noticed the water from her bath was still there, so he unplugged it up and let the water run out.

He got the boys' clothes and Brooke's and he quickly changed himself, "Alright Nate we can go, could you do me one more favor before Brooke gets home?"

"Yeah man, what is it?" Nathan wanted to help his big brother, for long they'd fought and hated each other but he'd always wanted a real relationship with his brother. In college they'd drifted apart and been busy with their own lives but he'd missed his brother

"Could…could you clean all this up before Brooke and the boys come on? I think it would really upset them." Nathan nodded as he got into the car.

"Yeah man, Haley and I will get this place spic and span." He told him smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin ate like he hadn't eaten in days, "Yummy Grammy." He told her happily. Karen smiled and gave him a kiss. He was still so pale but Nathan had told her that he actually looked a thousand times better then he did before.

"Lucas, Keith and I have been talking and we would like to stay here with you guys just until Brooke and Austin are better." Lucas nodded.

"I'll talk to Brooke about it, and it might be a good idea, she's going to have her hands full preparing for the baby and taking care of both Seth and Austin. I'm afraid that since all of this happened Seth might feel left out. I really need to spend time with just him for a while." Lucas hated feeling like one of his son's was left out, he'd always promised himself that no matter what his children would be loved and they'd know it.

Karen smiled, "Don't worry that child is not feeling left out. The doctors and nurses adore him and are constantly fussing over him. He plays trucks with Austin when he's awake and gets one on one time with his mommy every night when he sleeps with her."

"I never thought of that, but still I want to spend some alone with him. When I was coming back on that plane I thought about the boys and how much I loved and need them." He thought of the pain he felt and his heart broke again. "I'll go talk to Brooke about you guys staying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sat in the motel room, it was all over the news the wife of basketball star Lucas Scott had been attacked in her own home and one of their twin sons had been shot. "Damn they survived!" She yelled, she should've stayed and finished the job but she'd gotten scared and ran.

"This isn't over, I will make them pay…all of them!" She promised herself.

She dyed her hair brown for a disguise and because it was Brooke's hair color and it seemed that Lucas had a thing for Brunettes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was playing blocks with Seth when Lucas came in, "I was worried that we weren't spending enough time with him but I guess I was wrong."

"I was worried about it too which is why he and I are playing with the blocks, even when I get released and he has to back to the daycare I'm determined to spend time with him." She told him while placing another block on top of the other. "Oh Dr. Ryan checked on the baby and said that he or she is doing great."

Lucas smiled and kissed her and sat down on the floor next to Seth, "My mom and Keith want to stay just until Austin is better."

"I figured she would and I guess that it is a good idea but only until Austin is better, and I'm able to get out and do things on my own. I don't want her thinking that I can't take care of my own kids." Brooke said stubbornly and Lucas smiled.

"She knows that you're a great mom and yeah it's only until Austin's better and then she's going back home." Brooke nodded and laughed as Seth tore down the blocks.

"Crash!" He yelled happily, he clapped his hands and then started building again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Brooke stayed at the hospital with Austin Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton and Keith got the house looking spotless and ready for the owners to come home.

The next couple of days went by fast and soon Austin was home, he hated staying in bed, Brooke was ready to scream in frustration when he'd keep trying to get out of bed. "Karen I feel like I need to just stay with him all the time but Seth needs me too, I promised that I would take care of him."

"Lucas was the same way when he was sick, one time when he was six he and Haley decided it to be a good idea to try and be Superman, so he wrapped himself in my sheet and jumped off the roof! I was terrified, well he ended up with a broken leg and a broken arm and keeping him in bed was a nightmare. Austin is just like his daddy."

Brooke nodded, "It's just so hard and he's so stubborn." Lucas liked to say that it was a quality that he'd gotten from her but she was sure that it was the other way around.

Finally two weeks had passed, somehow Karen and Brooke had managed to get the house decorated for Christmas. Now it time to take Austin to his doctor to get the stitches out, and Brooke was thrilled her little boy could finally run around and play and life could somehow return to normal and they could prepare for the birth of their third child in April.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake and Peyton had been home only a couple hours when the pain started, and then her water broke. "Jake…oh my gosh! It's too early!" She was crying when they'd pulled into the hospital.

_A/N Sorry that's kinda short but I just found out that I have to baby-sit and I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out_


	11. Our Little Fighter

_A/N Glad ya liked it, this chapter will be mostly Jeyton_

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter 11: Our Little Fighter

Peyton laid in the hospital bed crossing her legs and screaming, "Damn it! This baby is not coming out!" She cried to her husband. It was too soon for this child to be born, she was only seven months pregnant. Tears flowed down her face, "I…can't do this."

"It's going to be okay, this baby is going to be a fighter." When they'd arrived at the hospital it was already too late to stop the labor because her water had broke. Peyton was already fully dilated and the baby was coming.

"You need to push." The doctor told her and after fighting it Peyton had to push.

Peyton pushed as hard as she could before she knew it she was sobbing, "Baby what's wrong?" Jake asked trying to wipe her tears away.

"Th…this is happening because I went shopping isn't it?" She cried into his shirt as he held her.

Jake kissed her forehead and he glanced at the doctor who shook his head and smiled, "Oh baby it's not, it's because this one stubborn kid that's ready to come out come hell or high water." Peyton smiled until another contraction hit heard and she screamed.

"Here's the head, this child has a head full of dark hair…one more big push should do it." The doctor told her and she braced herself to push.

The pain was awful and Peyton screamed and cried, "It…it hurts…so bad!" The baby was too small to cry. "Is…is it alright?" She asked worriedly, Jake had said when Jenny was born she'd screamed.

"Congratulations, you've got a baby boy." Jake cut the cord and the baby weighed in at 4 pounds, 2 ounces. He was placed in an incubator and taken into the NICU.

"I…I didn't get to see him, is he alright?" Peyton asked softly still crying.

"Yes his heart beat is strong but his lungs are very weak, which is why he had to rushed out you'll be able to see him soon though in the NICU." Peyton nodded.

Once the after birth was over Peyton was exhausted, she fell right to sleep after Jake helped the nurse bathe her. Then he went to the NICU to see his son, they'd named him Dakota Jacob. After he was sterilized and given scrubs he was able to go to in the NICU. He son was so small, his ventilator was closed because of his lungs being so susceptible to germs.

"Hey little guy, it's your daddy. Your mommy wishes she could be here to see you too but she's exhausted you did quite a number on her. You've got a big sister named Jenny who already loves you." Jake told him about Tree Hill and about Nathan, and Lucas and their families and how about Whitey and how much the man had helped him. He was there three hours and then the nurse told him that he should go and check on his wife and call his daughter and that Dakota would be fine.

Jake called the sitter and she told him that Jenny had been worried about her mommy but was now sound asleep, after promising to call in the morning he called Lucas and Nathan and left messages on their machines.

He walked back into the room, Peyton was awake and fighting with the nurse to let her see her baby, "It's alright." He told the nurse as he laid a kiss on his wife's forehead. "Dakota is doing fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked glaring at him, she couldn't believe that he'd seen their baby son before her.

Jake smiled, "Yes I'm positive. I called our friends and left them messages and I called and checked on Jenny, she was worried but now she's sound asleep."

"Alright, but tomorrow I'm going to call and talk to her and I'm going to see my baby." She told him firmly.

Jake chuckled and kissed her lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you and ya should love me after what I've been through today to give you a son." She told him smiling, he showed the pictures that he'd taken of their son with their digital camera. "Oh Jake, he's so small."

"Yeah but he takes after his mom so he's a fighter and he's got one heck of a Guardian Angel Grandmother named Anna looking out for him." Peyton wiped away a stray tear at his words, he knew that with the birth of their son she'd been thinking about her own mother a lot.

"Thanks for that." She whispered softly, "Climb in with me…please." She scooted over and gave him room and fell asleep in the safety of his arms.

The next morning Peyton called Jenny and told her all about her little brother and how they should pray for him. She promised her that her daddy would come and get her soon and bring up to the hospital. It was noon when Jake walked into the room holding a bowel of ice cream.

"After I eat this will you take him to see him?" She asked softly, she was dying to see her baby.

Jake nodded, "Yeah I will his nurse tells me that he's doing a little better today." Peyton thought it was great that her son had his own day and night nurse.

"Brooke and Haley called, Brooke wanted me to know that Austin's got his stitches out and after Lucas's game tonight they're going to fly up here. She's thrilled that Karen is leaving, she said 'I love you Peyt but she's gotta go.'" Peyton recited laughing. "Haley said that she's going to come up by herself, well actually the Celtics are playing your team which you'll be at and she's driving up and then they'll go down together."

Jake groaned, "Which reminds me that you've got practice tonight and I want to go. Now take me to my baby boy." She demanded and he swore she'd turned into Brooke.

Peyton had thought she was ready but she wasn't, as soon as she saw him the tears started to flow. "Oh..Jake I can't do this, I just can't handle it."

"Baby it's okay, I know that he's small and he looks so weak but the nurse tells me that he's doing so much better in so short a time." He looked over and mouthed to his son's nurse to come over and talk to his wife.

"Hi, I'm Claire, I'm Dakota's day nurse and you're husband is right since he was born just yesterday he's already gained in ounces, and it won't be long until it's pounds. I will be honest I've seen a lot of babies be so much worse off than he is and they're now starting elementary school." Peyton wiped the rest of her tears, she had to be strong for her son and she had to have hope.

Peyton thanked her and Jake wheeled over to the Incubator, "Hey there baby boy. It's your mommy, I love you so much." She laid her hand against the side of the incubator and cried, "So very very much."

Pretty soon two more days had passed and Peyton was able to be discharged but she was hesitant to leave her babies, "Baby you said you wanted a good shower and to change before they get here and they'll be here tonight." Jake told her softly, "And you said that you wanted to spend the afternoon with Jenny."

"I know and I still do but I hate the thought of leaving him." But she lead herself be dragged from the hospital.

The shower didn't take long and she was able to spend two solid hours with her little girl before she had to leave for the hospital, "This is for Dakota mama." She said handing Peyton a picture.

It was a picture of their whole family and on top of the picture it said "Please Come Home Soon".

Peyton sighed and kissed her daughter's cheek, "It's beautiful sweetheart. I love you so much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke sat on the plane with Austin in her lap and Seth was in Lucas's, " I can't believe that Peyton's had the baby." She really hoped that for her friends's sake the baby would be alright and be able to come home to them soon.

"Yeah, Jake said she's been pretty upset and that it'll be good for you and Haley to be there with her." Lucas told her kissing her softly. They'd been through so much lately and he couldn't wait for the year to be over.

"Luke, in a couple months we'll be to find out the sex of the baby…do you want to know?" She asked when Austin was sound asleep and so was Seth.

Lucas thought about it, "Yeah and sometimes those things aren't even accurate so it could still be a surprise. Do you want to know?" With the boys she hadn't, but he'd been able to find out.

"Yeah I think that I do this time." She told him reclining her seat back, "I think I'm going to follow suit and take a nap." She fell asleep remembering when she'd been a new mom in the NICU. She'd been 8 months pregnant and she'd fallen down the stairs…

"_Lucas they're so small, will they be alright?" Brooke asked as the tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_Lucas slipped a hand into Seth's Incubator and rubbed his little hand, Seth was 5 pounds and 6 ounces while his brother was only 4 ½ pounds. _

"_Yeah baby they're going to be fine, 'cause they're strong and they know that we love them." He said kissing her softly. _

_After two weeks Seth had been allowed to go home, then finally a month after they'd been born Austin had joined them and they were a family. _

Lucas thought about what Jake must be going through, he remembered when their boys had been in the NICU he'd been terrified and he'd felt so helpless unable to keep his family safe and now he was feeling that way again. For the second time he'd failed to keep his family safe.

"You'll pay Rachel, I swear it." He whispered harshly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley felt like she'd been driving forever, but couldn't stop unless it was just to get the car filled up, Nathan hadn't liked the idea of her driving but she'd told him that it was her way or the highway and he'd laughed saying she'd been around Brooke too long.

"Oh my baby, I can't wait to see you but I truly hope you'll wait until it's time to be born." She told her unborn child softly, she couldn't imagine what Peyton must be feeling.

_A/N Ick another short chapter, I promise to try and make the next ones a little longer, please review_


	12. Friends

_A/N Thanks for the reviews…I don't think that I've changed Brooke's character too much but if I have then I apologize. _

Chapter Twelve: Friends Can Help

The plane landed and Jake met them at the airport, "Brooke it's nice too see ya, you're looking better." Brooke smiled she had been holding Austin but he'd gotten too heavy so she was holding his hand until they got the stroller. "Hey big buy." Jake said smiling at Austin.

"Hey!" Both boys told him happily, Seth was holding his brother's hand.

Jake went with Lucas to get the bags while Brooke took the boys to the bathroom, they'd refused to even try to go on the plane so she'd put them both in their diapers that they only wore at night.

"How's Peyton?" Brooke asked when he men came back.

Jake smiled slightly, "She's doing better but it'll be good for that you and Haley will be here." Brooke nodded and put her sons into the stroller.

Nathan was already at the hospital when Brooke and Lucas arrived and Haley wasn't far behind them.

Brooke walked into Peyton's and smiled hearing her yelling at one of the nurses, "My baby will be alright…if I ever hear the word 'if' again when it concerns my son I'll get outta this bed so fast and kick your butt!"

"Gee Peyton you're a little cranky after you give birth." She said smiling.

Peyton smiled and dismissed the nurse, "Hey when did you guys get here?" She was thrilled that her best friend was here with her.

"Just now really, Lucas and the boys are looking at the babies through the nursery window. So how are you?" Brooke asked sitting beside her friend on the bed.

"I've been better but thankfully he's getting stronger everyday but he's still got that awful thing over his eyes and the wires all over him to monitor his heart and breathing." Peyton said sadly, she hated seeing her baby in such discomfort and she wanted to hold him and just keep him safe.

Brooke nodded, "Can I tell you something?" Peyton nodded and waited for her friend to continue. "The twins were born too early, Seth was the stronger of the two but Austin…it was weeks before they'd even open his incubator for me to rub him. So I know what you're going through and how terrifying it is."

Peyton wiped a tear from her cheek, "I wish that I'd been there with you and I am glad you told me…I feel like it's brought us closer together."

"Yeah I agree. Now let's go and see that adorable little Dakota." Brooke said happily wiping a couple tears of her own.

Brooke and Peyton put the scrubs on and walked into the NICU even after three years she hated the place with a passion, all the sick babies and the worried parents. She remembered one night when she'd been visiting the boys a baby had died, the mom had been so hysterical that she'd had to be sedated. It was a terrifying scene to the other parents who were in there praying for their child's recovery.

"Oh Peyton he's perfect." Brooke said smiling down at the baby, the preemie diaper was too big for him which made him look even cuter.

Peyton talked to the nurse about how he'd been and she almost cheered when she'd learned that he'd gained another ounce. "You're going to come home soon…I just know it." She told him happily.

On the way back Brooke asked Peyton why she'd been so upset with the nurse, "She told me that if he doesn't come home would like a burial or cr…cremation."

"Oh my gosh! That's just awful!" Brooke couldn't believe that someone would say that to a mother who's child was fighting for his life in an incubator.

Lucas, Nathan, Jake, and the twins were in the cafeteria eating a snack, "When Nikki was pregnant with Jenny I was terrified of everything that could go wrong but her pregnancy and delivery went like clock work. With Peyton I didn't worry at all until the bed rest and now…Luke were you worried when Brooke was carrying the twins?"

"Hell yeah, but the pregnancy it's self was fine but she fell down the stairs and the twins were born early so man I've been through this, I spent many, many sleepless night sitting between two incubators with a sobbing Brooke. But eventually both my sons got stronger and were able to go home." Jake was watching him with understanding and Nathan couldn't believe it, he wished that he'd been there then when his brother had needed him. "In a way that's helped me with this pregnancy, Brooke and I have been through hell twice now and we've survived." He finished smiling at his sons eating some French fries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley pulled into the hospital parking lot exhausted but she couldn't sleep until she was sure that the baby and Peyton were alright.

She saw Peyton and Brooke sitting with the boys outside the NICU, they were holding them so they could see the baby since children weren't permitted into the NICU. "He's little." Seth told his mommy while he pressed his nose against the window.

"Aunt Hales!" Austin yelled happily when he turned around and saw her coming towards them.

"Hey, you look so much better than the last time I saw you." She said giving him and Seth tight hugs. "Hey Peyt, how are you?"

Peyton smiled sincerely, she was grateful that Haley had come. "I'm hanging in there I really want to take him home soon. That way I can also spend more time with Jenny."

Jenny had been such a big girl about all of it but it broke Peyton's heart leaving her all the time and not seeing her.

Austin turned to Brooke and smiled, "Milk mommy." He wanted his sippy cup that had his milk in it.

Brooke smiled, "How do we ask?" She was trying to teach her kids some manners since her parents had really never taken the time to teach her like Karen had with Lucas and she wanted her boys right like their daddy.

"May I have milk please?" He asked sweetly and Brooke smiled and gave him a hug.

"That's my guy!" She said happily giving him his sippy cup.

Late that night after the guys had played, and the Celtics had won Peyton lay in bed thinking of her son and what Brooke had told her. Brooke had even showed her pictures of her babies when they'd been in their incubators. Seth had been the biggest and was allowed to go home sooner but Austin…he'd broken Peyton's heart. He looked the way Dakota did with cloth covering his eyes and an IV and monitors all over him.

She hoped that soon her son would be able to come home, it was now midnight and so she set the alarm clock for 3 so she could be at the hospital by 4. She told Jake that she'd sleep when her son was safe at home.

_A/N I know I said that would be longer but I've been so busy with work and classes are about to start soon so the chapters are going to keep coming but maybe now as fast as they've been. _


	13. Kids

_A/N Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter! This chapter is all Jeyton. _

_Warning: The D word is used quite a bit in this chapter so if it will offend you and then please do not read it. _

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter Thirteen: How do you love two totally different kids?

It was December 18, a day that Peyton had waited on since the day her son had been born. Dakota was coming home, he was now almost a month old and 6 pounds and 3 ounces. Jenny was happy too, she hated it when her mommy would have to go away and her brother at the hospital and she couldn't go because she was too little.

Peyton dressed Dakota in dark blue sweatpants and a red and dark blue matching long sleeve shirt. She had him bundled up with blankets in the carrier, "Are we all ready to go?" Jake asked smiling at his wife, son, and daughter.

"Yeah daddy!" Jenny yelled happily Jake smiled, but the loud noise startled the baby and he began to cry.

"Oh Jenny you can't yell around the baby." Peyton told her firmly picking up the baby and rubbing his back to soothe him.

Jenny nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, her mommy had never scolded her before. "Yes ma'am." She whispered quietly.

On the way home Jenny wanted to listen to her c.d. that Uncle Luke had made for her, it had all her favorite songs on it. She began singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and the baby started crying again.

"Jenny please be quiet, you've woken up Dakota." Peyton told her from the front seat. Jake pulled over and Peyton got the baby asleep again.

Jenny wished that they'd left the baby at the hospital, she hated him because he'd taken her mommy from her. She decided that she when she got home she would call someone who had more than one kid and would love and take care of her.

When they got home Jenny took the cordless phone from the living room and took it upstairs and pressed number 4 on the speed dial.

"Hello?" Brooke asked smiling when she saw the caller id. She thought Peyton must be calling to brag about Dakota coming home.

"Auntie Brooke?" Jenny asked sadly.

Brooke frowned hearing the tears in Jenny's voice, "Jenny? Baby what's wrong?"

"Can I come and live with you and Uncle Luke? I'll be a good girl and I'll help you with Seth and Austin." Jenny told her sadly.

Brooke waved to Lucas to come over and she mouthed "Jenny wants to live here."

"Jenny what happened? Why don't you want to stay with mommy and daddy?" Brooke heard the baby crying from somewhere in the house, she knew it was hard to give equal attention to two children at the same time.

Jenny was sobbing now, "Mo..mommy doesn't love me anymore. At the hospital she got mad at me and then twice in the car because I was singing. She used to love my singing. I want to live with you 'cause you know how to love more than one baby. "

Brooke's heart went out to the little girl, "Hey sweetie can I talk to your daddy?" She knew that Peyton loved Jenny and probably didn't even know what she was doing. Soon she heard Jake's voice on the other end.

"Jake what in hell is going on? Jenny's calling me crying because I know how love more than one kid, and now she wants to move in!" Brooke scolded loudly and Lucas fought sorry for poor Jake.

Jake glanced down at Jenny's tear stained cheeks and his heart broke, he'd already decided to talk to Peyton about what had happened earlier but before he'd had a chance Jenny had called Brooke. "Brooke please calms down, Peyton was a little short tempered with Jenny today and I'm going to talk to her about it."

Brooke heard the strain in his voice and knew that he was probably under a lot of stress as well and she understood that.

"Alright, but if I get another phone call like the one I just got I will come up there and give Peyton the spanking she deserves. I know she's a great mom and with two of my own and one on the way I know that it's hard giving the same amount of attention to both of them but it's something that has to be done. I mean when Austin was in the hospital I spent so much time there but damnit Seth was right there with me playing with blocks and Lucas would go home every night and tuck him in." Brooke stopped and sighed, "You're the man of that family so I'll leave this to you but the next time I talk to Jenny she better be thrilled about Santa coming!"

Jake smiled, he knew she was right. "I understand…and hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?" Brooke knew that Jake would take care of this.

"Thanks for being there for Jenny and us." He told her smiling down at Jenny and wiping away a tear from her cheek.

Brooke smiled, "Anytime and I'm glad that Dakota's home. Tell Jenny I love her and give her a special hug from me."

Jake agreed and hung up and knelt down beside his daughter, "I'm so sorry about what happened at the hospital and in the car and I know that mommy is too. We love you so much and it would break out hearts if you left."

"I love you too daddy." Fresh tears were streaming down the little girl's cheeks and he held her close.

Jake picked her up, "How about you stop those tears and you and I go the park…just the two of us."

"Yeah!" She said happily hoping that it wasn't too loud but she didn't hear any crying and no one scolded her.

When they walked downstairs Peyton was cooing over Dakota while she changed his diaper, "Where are you two going?" She asked looking up and seeing Jake holding Jenny.

Jenny laid her head against her father's shoulder so Jake spoke up, "I thought Jenny and I would go to the park." He told her in a voice that said he was upset with her and she'd better not say no. Peyton nodded and turned back to the baby.

Jake and Jenny played at the park for hours and before they knew it was getting dark, "We better get home baby girl." He said giving her a piggy back ride to the car.

"Do we have too daddy?" Jenny wasn't ready to go home she wished that she and her daddy could spend forever together just the two of them.

Jake gave her kiss as he buckled her up, "Yeah and I'll talk to mommy tonight alright. Things will be better."

Jenny nodded and fell asleep in the car, when they got home he didn't have the heart to wake her so he carried her up to bed he noticed that Peyton was on the phone with Haley it sounded like and Dakota was asleep.

He came downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for her to get off the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley had just gotten off the phone with a hormonal Brooke who'd told her about the phone call with Jenny when Peyton called to brag about Dakota. She'd tried to bring Jenny up in the conversation but Peyton was all about Dakota finally she'd had enough.

Startling her Nathan and Peyton she screamed, "Would you just shut the hell up! You've got two kids damnit! Not one but two!"

"I…I know, Haley what's wrong?" Brooke had told her not to say anything until Jake talked to Peyton but she just couldn't handle it anymore. For two hours Peyton had bragged about Dakota and ignored her when she tried to bring Jenny up.

Haley sighed and told Nathan to get her a glass of water, "You want to know what's wrong then I'll damn well tell you!" She drank a sip of water and started with her tirade. "Brooke told me not to but ya know what someone needs to you tell and as soon as freaking possible!"

Peyton had never heard Haley this upset, "Hales…I…"

"Shut up!" Haley yelled she knew her baby was getting an earful tonight. "I know that you've been terrified for that child but ya know what? He's okay now, the doctors gave him a clean bill of health! Jenny is just a little girl who's missed her mommy and she never complained once when you left to go the hospital and then when you go and pick him you scold her! On the way home you scold her just for singing a damn song? What was wrong with saying 'Jenny sweetie let's wait and sing when Dakota wakes up so he can hear your pretty voice?' She's a seven year old little girl who was so excited about having a little brother and now she wishes he'd never been born because in her eyes he's taken away one of the things that she adores most in the whole world her mother!"

Tears filled Peyton's eyes, she wiped them and moved to get up when she heard Dakota crying through the monitor, "The..the baby's awake." She said softly.

"Let Jake get him! He's been a father longer than you've been a mother, he took care of a newborn for months before you came along! And you're going to hear what I have to say." Haley knew that she was being harsh but it had broken her heart when Brooke had called and told her about what Jenny had said.

Jake left the room and went into the nursery, he'd wanted to be the one to talk to Peyton but Haley seemed to be doing a pretty good job. "Hey big guy." He said lifting the baby into his arms, "Smells like you need to be changed." He laid Dakota down on the changing table and started changing him. "Mommy's getting an earful downstairs from your Aunt Haley." He discarded the poopy diaper and rocked Dakota back to sleep then went downstairs where Peyton was still crying and holding the phone.

"Haley…I." Again she was told to shut up, Peyton knew that Haley was right she had been unfair to Jenny.

"I know that I'm not even a mother yet so maybe you should call Brooke because she seems to be handling two kids and a baby on the way just fine. I didn't mean to upset you but I wanted you to know that you've got a beautiful little girl that needs her mommy." Haley was finally finished, she hoped that Jake wouldn't be upset with her for telling her before he'd a chance.

Peyton waited a while until she was sure that Haley was done, "You're right I wasn't a good mother to Jenny today."

"Then make it up to her and don't be afraid to let Jake take care of Dakota and you and Jenny can go off." Haley told her softly.

"Thanks for telling me Hales." Peyton said wiping another falling tear.

They hung up and Jake walked over and put his arms around Peyton, "That was why you were mad when you took Jenny to the park because of what I said."

"I was just upset because you're a great mom and just having a hard time with two kids and I wanted you to realize what you were doing but you didn't." Jake kissed her forehead.

"Is she asleep?" Peyton asked softly, and he nodded.

"Yeah she is but you can talk to her in the morning and Dakota's asleep he just a stinky diaper." Jake told her.

A couple hours later Peyton was watching tv she hadn't been able to sleep so at about midnight she'd gotten up and was watching "Father of the Bride 2" on the Starz channel.

She heard little footsteps and smiled when she saw Jenny, "Hey Jen. What are you doing up?"

"I wanted a drink of water." Peyton smiled as Jenny sat on the couch beside her.

"I'll get it, would you like to stay up and watch this movie with me? It'll be our secret." Jenny nodded and Peyton got the water from the kitchen. When she came back Jenny was sitting closer to where Peyton had been. "Sweetie I'm really sorry about today, I love you so much. Mommy and daddy are going to make a lot of mistakes but we will always love you and your brother."

"I love you too mommy." She said cuddling against Peyton.

It was after two when Jenny went to bed after saying goodnight to her brother, she was happy because she had her family back.

_A/N 2 Hope you guys enjoyed that, the next chapter all three families get ready for Christmas_


	14. Haley's Christmas Surprise

_A/N: Well the party was lame so I'm updating this before work on Monday and school starts next week. In case anyone needs a reminder Brooke is five months pregnant and Haley is four. Also I've never been pregnant so I don't know all the terminology of the utensils that the doctor's use during check-ups. _

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter Fourteen: Haley's Christmas Surprise

Haley was thrilled it was two days until Christmas and so far she'd kept Nathan's Christmas present a secret.

Two months ago…

_Because of a basketball game Nathan hadn't been able to come with her to her doctor's appointment. He had told her that he'd try and talk to the coach but since Austin was shot the coach had let Nathan have about two weeks off as it was so Haley didn't want to impose on the man anymore. _

"_Mrs. Scott this might be a little cold." The doctor said and Haley braced herself as it touched her body. She smiled when she heard the heartbeat…but there was something wrong, something she couldn't place and she knew the doctor had heard it as well and he was now staring intently at the sonogram. _

"_Is..is everything alright?" Haley asked, she wished that Nathan was there with her. _

_The doctor smiled, "Mrs. Scott how many children do you plan on having?" _

"_Well… I was hoping for a big family, maybe six." The question surprised her, "What is it? What's wrong?" _

"_Just a moment." He told her before leaving the room with the nurse, when they came back in Haley was almost in tears. "Mrs. Scott you're going to be the proud mother of quadruplets, so I'd say you've almost reached your goal." _

_Haley was sure she'd heard him wrong, but he was right that day he'd showed her the four different dots on the screen. _

That day she'd hurried home but decided to wait and give Nathan the news as his Christmas present. "Honey are you ready to go?" The doctor had given the okay and they were flying to North Carolina.

"Yeah I am." Ever since that appointment she'd made her other appointments during Nathan's away games. He was disappointed but she knew in the end it would be worth it but now she was starting to get cold feet about telling him at Christmas.

It had been a long time since Haley had been on a plane but she was loving it mainly because her morning sickness had completely stopped. "Haley is something wrong? You seem really quiet." Nathan asked softly he was worried about her.

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly, maybe she should tell him before the others. "Would you mind if I gave you your Christmas present early?"

Nathan smiled, "Of course not." And he held out his hand while Haley was rummaging through her carry-on. She handed him an ultrasound picture. "What's this?"

"That's from the doctor's appointment about two months ago, I was going to tell you right away but then I thought it could be a Christmas surprise and so much was happening with Austin and then Peyton's son, Nate we're having quadruplets." Judging from his face it was quite a shock and she wasn't sure if it was a good surprise or an unhappy one. After about ten minutes of silence Haley began to tear up, "Nathan say something!" She said a little too loudly and the other passengers turned around and started.

"I'm sorry it's just…quads." Four babies he thought, he and Haley were certainly making up for all the times they'd failed to get pregnant. "Oh babe I'm so happy, more scared than I was but happy." He said pulling her into his arms.

Haley wiped a couple tears away, "Oh Nathan I'm so happy I was going to wait and tell you Christmas morning but I was afraid it might ruin your Christmas and I was scared and excited."

"No baby this is a wonderful Christmas present. We're going to have to think of A LOT of names though and get a bigger place." Four babies plus them weren't going to fit into their penthouse in Boston. He wondered if this was the time to tell her what he'd been thinking about. "Babe I've got a confession to make too."

Haley sat up and looked at him, "What is it?"

"I've been waiting until the right time but it never seems to be the right time, after Austin was shot Lucas really trusted me to look after Seth for him and it was an honor. I realized that if we hadn't been there Austin could've died right there in his mom's arms." He took a breath and saw her nodding, she knew that he was right. "I want to be closer to my brother and his family and I think it would be good for you as well, so I was thinking about asking to be traded to the Bobcats but I need to know what you think."

Moving back to North Carolina? She would like being closer to Brooke and Lucas and their kids and they'd be closer to the Fertility Clinic. "Hales it wouldn't be right away because I've got to ask the coach about it and we should talk to your doctor especially now."

Haley smiled, "You'll talk to the coach and I'll talk to the doctor and I'd love to be closer to Brooke and Lucas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was exhausted, Austin kept having nightmares about the 'scary lady' and he'd kept both her and Luke up all night. She was hoping to sleep in the car, she was happy though in just 4 short weeks she was going to find out her baby's gender.

After an hour on the road both boys and Brooke were sound asleep, Luke was glad they were asleep especially Brooke last night with Austin had been rough, he'd cried for three hours nothing would calm him down. He had hoped that as time went by then Austin might not think about what Rachel had done. The cops still hadn't found her, he wanted her gone from their lives for good.

Until he was able to get her he'd concentrate on his family and his baby that was coming in just four months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor had said that the baby was too small to fly so they were driving, Jake thought he was insane to drive across the country with a 7 year old and a one month old. They had already driven for 30 hours and Jake almost cheered when Peyton who was looking at the map told them they were only about 10 more hours away. They would be in Tree Hill on Christmas Eve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley couldn't sleep on the plane so she and Nathan had made a list of baby names

_**Names**_

_**Boys**_

_Lucas Nathan Scott_

_James Andrew Scott (Jamie)_

_Keith James Scott_

_Ryan Shawn Scott_

_**Girls**_

_Rebecca Haley Scott_

_Amanda Elise Scott_

_Karen Deborah Scott_

_Devin Renee Scott_

Haley was glad that she'd gone ahead and told him, now she would tell their family and friends on Christmas. "These are great names, Oh Nathan I'm so excited and scared. How are we ever going to take care of four babies?"

"Well we'll do it together, we can do anything as long as it's together." He told her pulling her into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Day was there before they knew it, Jenny and the boys were playing with their toys and the adults were sitting around the table eating some pecan pie. Haley stood up, "Okay I've got an announcement to make…well we do." She said as Nathan stood up beside her. "We found out that we're having quadruplets."

There was a roar of cheering and laughter, Brooke was hugging her tight. "Oh my gosh Haley!"

Karen and Deb were both crying happily, "Oh Haley this is the best news!"

Jenny looked up from her barbies and walked over to where Haley was now sitting down talking happily with Brooke and Haley, "Aunt Haley?"

"Yes sweetie?" Haley smiled down at her, with her dark blonde hair she looked like she could be Peyton's daughter.

"What are quad…that thing you said?" Jenny asked curiously.

Haley smiled, "Ya know how Auntie Brooke had two babies at one time?" Jenny nodded looking to where Seth and Austin were playing with their new race cars. "Well Quads. Is when you have four babies at one time."

"Oh goodness four babies! Won't that hurt an awful lot?" Jenny asked a little excited and worried about her aunt.

"I'm sure it will but it'll be worth it in the end." She told the little girl softly.

Christmas was soon over and the families were home, Brooke was thrilled when Haley had told her they might be moving near to where Lucas and Brooke lived.

"Broody can you imagine having four babies?" Brooke asked him two days after Christmas when they were lying in bed.

Lucas laughed, "Well before we had Seth and Austin could you imagine having twins?"

"You've got a point there." She told him remembering how terrified she'd been not sure how she was going to handle two new born babies.

Lucas and Brooke woke up the next day, "Brooke we slept through the night. Maybe his nightmares are over." They both went to check and sure enough Austin along with his brother were sound asleep.

"I think they are over." Brooke whispered moving into the kitchen to start breakfast. She grabbed the phone as soon as it rang hoping it wouldn't awaken the boys especially Austin. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Scott?" The voice on the other line asked, Brooke said yes and motioned for Lucas to hear it too.

"This is Sergeant Rollins, we've caught Rachel Giatta." Lucas and Brooke were so happy, it was like a late Christmas present. It seemed like all their troubles were finally over…or were they?

_A/N 2: WOW a big twist for Haley! Multiples were in the cards all along and yes Rachel was captured but we haven't heard the last of her. Please read and respond. What do you guys think of me moving the story up closer to Brooke due date or should I keep going at this pace?_


	15. Babies and Bedrest

_A/N Glad you guys enjoyed the twist, I'm kinda speeding the time line closer to Brooke's due date so that her baby will be born and I was running out of ideas but I've got lots of ideas for after the babies are born. So it's the end of February Brooke is 7 months pregnant and Haley is 6 months pregnant. Jenny's 7 and Dakota is 4 months old, and Seth and Austin are three but about to turn four. _

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter Fifteen: Babies and Bed Rest

Brooke was thrilled Nathan was going to be traded to the Bobcats and after the babies were born he and Haley were moving to Charlotte. "Babe are you ready to go?" The boys were at daycare and Brooke had a doctor's appointment. They were hoping to find out the sex, they'd wanted to know at the last appointment but the baby hadn't been in the right position.

"Yeah, did you see the pictures the boys made for the baby?" Last night while Lucas had been at his game the boys had made pictures for the new baby.

Lucas smiled, "Yeah I did." He'd seen them when he woke up this morning before taking the boys to daycare. Austin's picture was supposed to be the whole family while Seth's was supposed to be a self portrait of himself. "They did a good job, what are we getting Haley for the baby shower?" His wife still didn't know that Peyton was planning on throwing her and Haley a double baby shower.

"Well I thought we could give her the twins old stroller and a new twin stroller." Brooke had taken great care of her babies stroller and it looked brand new. Lucas nodded per her instructions he'd cleaned it up and place it back in it's original box. "She's going to need A LOT of stuff, I mean they are definitely going to have their hands full."

Peyton and Jake were throwing it after all the babies were born, since no one knew what gender Haley's babies were going to be.

Lucas pulled into the parking lot and let Brooke out at front while he went to park. When he came in she was happily sitting in a chair. They weren't waiting long when the nurse called them back.

Brooke almost cried hearing the babies heart beat, "Are we going to be to see what the baby is?"

"Yes Brooke we are, that little one is spread eagle for us. You both want to know?" Lucas and Brooke both said yes, "Looks like those handsome boys of yours are going to have a pretty little sister."

Tears streamed down Brooke's face, "A girl! I knew it Broody! Let's go and tell the boys right now!"

Lucas agreed, they were picking the boys up early and going to McDonalds to celebrate and because Brooke had a craving for a triple cheeseburger and a large chocolate shake.

When they got to the daycare the boys were outside playing, "Seth, Austin look who's here!" The teacher said happily.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Both boys ran and gave them hugs. Brooke hated that she couldn't pick them up anymore but at night Lucas would put one in her lap and she'd get to snuggle.

At McDonalds the boys were in their element, "Okay you guys daddy and I have something to tell you, the baby in mommy's tummy is a little girl."

Both boys smiled happily, "YAY!" Brooke laughed, she'd always known that they didn't want another brother. After they ate Lucas and Brooke went outside and watched them play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan and Haley had been at the E.R for four hours, Haley had woken up having contractions. Now they were being admitted and her doctor was coming. "Okay Haley let's see what's going on with those babies."

He did the exam and sighed, "Well you've started to dilate but don't worry we're going have to give you a cerclage that will in a way keep it closed so that we can keep those babies in there just a little while longer. Also you'll have to stay in the hospital until the babies are born. They are going to be born early regardless of what we do but we have to keep them in there at least until you're about 30 weeks if we can do that then their lungs and other vital organs will have had a chance to develop. I know it'll be hard but I don't want you to worry."

"Al…alright." She said weakly, she wanted to be home working the nursery or nurseries. "I want these babies to be alright so we'll glad to do whatever you say is best."

After the doctor left her room Haley lay against the pillow, she felt like she was already close to 9 months pregnant instead of six.

"Nathan could you call our family and friends and tell them what's going on? But be sure to tell them not to worry."

Nathan nodded and started making the phone calls, he told everyone that Haley and the babies were fine but they were all still worried and his mom insisted on coming up and helping.

"Well Hales my mom is on the next plane up there." He told her sitting down next to the bed as she watched "Much Ado About Nothing" on her portable DVD player.

Haley sighed, "Did you tell her not to that there was nothing she could do?"

"Yeah babe I did but she insisted that she was coming." He knew that Haley and his mom got along but Haley hated depending on people. "I'll get her to help us pack and maybe she can fly down and take boxes to our house." A month before they'd bought a house right next door to Lucas and Brooke, it was a gorgeous brick with three floors and at attic. It had six bedrooms and three baths which with four kids was really going to come in handy.

Haley sighed again and turned the movie off and got out a book to read, "Alright well can you go and buy me some supplies if I'm going to be laid up here for next few months I'm going to need something to do."

"You got it! I'll be right back!" Nathan told her before leaving, she loved him but lately he'd been hovering worse than ever and it was driving her crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After McDonalds the Scott's went shopping for their baby girl, Lucas and the boys were exhausted but Brooke was still going strong. After three hours he and this son's collapsed on a bench and he told Brooke to call him if she needed him.

"She never stops." Seth told them grinning, it made Lucas laugh and give his son a hug.

"You're right buddy, when it comes to shopping your mommy pregnant or not can go for hours."

An hour later she came back with her hands full of bags, "Okay so I've ordered everything for her room and now we just got to get you home and painting!"

_A/N Alright so I know that is really short but the next will be longer I promise! Happy New Years!_


	16. Together

_A/N Thanks for the reviews, I am sorry that someone thinks it has gone down hill since the beginning chapters, but I hope the rest of you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Also I would like to caution that there's some strong language so if it will offend you then please do not read. I know that I said I'd be working all week but I got sick last night so I called in today, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter Sixteen: Together

The boys went right to sleep after dinner that night and Lucas and Brooke began painting their babies room, "I cannot wait until Haley's babies get here!" Brooke told him happily putting her brush into the yellow paint. "Do you think we could've handled Quadruplets?" She was worried about her friend but if she knew Haley, Haley would keep her babies inside for as long as possible.

"Yeah I do, because you and I are a team." Lucas said happily, the room was almost done and it was almost midnight. "Okay it's late so as soon as we finish it's off to bed 'cause my baby girl needs her sleep."

Brooke laughed, "Yeah right…your baby girl will keep her mommy up all night doing jumping jacks in there. So we might as well just get this little angel's room ready for her furniture. Should we change the boys room? Ya know give them their own?"

"No I think that can wait a little while, there have already been so many changes and they love being together." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Brooke leaned against him, "You promise they won't get jealous because their little sister has her own room?"

"I promise, everything will be alright so stop worrying, now let's get this finished before morning." Lucas picked up his brush and finished his wall. The room was finished, he'd have sworn that Brooke would demand their daughter's room to be pink but she had seen a little girl's room in a magazine that had been a soft yellow and she'd fallen in love.

"Oh Lucas…it's beautiful!" She cried happily, "I just know that she's going to love it as well!"

Lucas finally persuaded Brooke to come to bed at 1 o'clock after she'd had a quick shower, it was wonderful to see her happy. He'd been worried about her the past few months, Rachel had escaped from Jail and the trial had been postponed so they could find her. He remembered the day they'd found out…a month ago.

_Brooke was busy getting the boys ready for daycare, after she dropped them off she was going to the Boutique Jessie had told her that everything was fine but she had to see for herself. "Luke can you get the phone?" _

"_Yeah babe." He'd been getting ready for practice when the phone had rung. "This is Lucas." _

"_Mr. Scott this is Sergeant Roberts, I'm calling about Ms. Giatta." The police officer sounded strange. "I'm afraid that she's escaped from her holding cell, the officer who helped her has been arrested but I'm afraid that we do not know where she is, we're doing everything we can to catch her. We wanted to call and warn you and your family." _

_Lucas talked to him for almost an hour, "Yes, thank you and please do everything you can, this woman must be caught." After he hung up with her he had to tell Brooke, which was not something he was looking forward to doing. "Brooke can you come here for a sec?" _

"_Yeah what is it, I need to get the boys teeth brushed." She frowned when she saw the look in his eyes, "Luke who was on the phone?" _

_Lucas sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Babe…it was the police…Rachel's escaped." Tears filled her eyes and he held her close, "They got her once and they'll get her again." _

"_What if she comes here again? What if she hurts the boys? We should move, we should've moved months ago after she came the first time!" Brooke was close to sobbing, "I couldn't bear it if she hurt this baby or one of the boys again…we almost lost Austin!" She cried in his arms. _

"_We're not going to lose either of them or this baby, we'll just have to be careful, now they'll be safe at the daycare I'll go with you and talk to the owner, the director, and their teacher. I know that you want to go to the boutique so we'll stop in for a bit." Lucas told her softly. _

"_But you've got practice, no I'll take the boys and talk to them and go to the boutique…I'm not letting that witch ruin our lives anymore!" Brooke said angry, she was angry that Rachel was trying to run their lives. _

_Lucas was glad to see the fire in her eyes and not the tears, "Alright but you call me if you need me. I love you." _

He stayed in touch with the police everyday, and they were no closer to finding her than when they'd first begun. He got up and checked on the boys, they were still asleep. Finally he fell asleep thinking about the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton could've believe that her son was already four months old, he'd grown so much in last few months. She and Jenny were great, they spent every day after school doing homework together and at night she tucked her in.

"Jake I want another baby." She said lying on Jake's arms that night.

Jake laughed, "Peyton we just had one." He said kissing her softly. "I think that we can wait a little while."

"I know but I want a houseful of our babies and I'm sure that Jenny would love a little sister." Jake smiled, ever since that awful that Dakota had come home everything seemed to be alright again. Jenny adored the little boy, she liked helping Peyton with him when she was home from school or on the weekends.

"I know she would, but still let's wait until we've got one out of diapers." Peyton laughed softly.

"Alright, but as soon as we get him potty trained we try again." Jake nodded and soon they were both asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan was sound asleep in the chair next to the bed, but Haley was wide awake. It seemed everyday her belly got bigger, and she could feel the babies move. They were her babies and she couldn't bear it if something were to happen.

"Okay listen up you guys, as much as I want to see and hold you guys but you must stay in there at least until we get to 30 weeks." Haley loved feeling the babies move around, it helped knowing that they were alive and well inside her. "You have to keep growing." She told them quietly. After another hour of talking to her babies she fell asleep dreaming of life with quadruplets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Rachel Giatta got up feeling like a new woman, she got dressed and left the hotel. She'd stolen 500 dollars from the man she'd been with the night before and now she was heading back to the states. Ever since her escape she'd been all over the world and now she was in the Bahamas, but it was time to go back and finish what she'd started and this time she wouldn't fail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley woke up surrounded by two nurses and a doctor she'd never met before, "Mrs. Scott I'm Doctor Stewart, I'll be taking over for Doctor Middlemen, he had a family emergency last night. Also I specialize in multiple births."

Nathan was on his feet and standing next to the bed holding her hand, "How many multiples have you delivered?" He asked, he wanted to make sure that Haley and his babies were in good hands.

Doctor Chad Stewart smiled, " More than you can possibly imagine, but this will be my first time delivering Quadruplets."

"Well I suppose it's time for my examination and ultrasound." Haley said running a brush through her hair, she'd wanted to cut it but every time she sat down in the chair she'd began bawling like a baby.

Doctor Stewart nodded, "Yep the nurses will help you into the wheelchair and then show you and your husband to my office."

After he left Nathan helped Haley into a pair of sweat pants and one of his t-shirts, "I like this doctor and I've heard Doctor Middlemen speak very highly of him."

"Yeah, Hales?" She looked up him and smiled. "Everything's okay going be alright Nathan and I feel great…I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mama! I no wet! I no wet!" Austin screamed happily running into his parents bedroom. "Mama!"

Brooke woke up as he jumped onto the bed, and pressed both hands to her face. "I no wet!"

"Oh baby that's wonderful! I am so proud of you big guy!" She told him proudly, he'd been trying so hard to stop wetting the bed like his brother.

Lucas woke up hearing his son talking happily, "Hey buddy what's going on?"

"I no wet daddy!" Austin told him jumping into his arms. Lucas laughed happily and he kissed his baby boy on the forehead.

"How about I make some pancakes to celebrate?" He told him happily, Seth had woken up hearing the commotion and was thrilled to learn about the pancakes.

The doorbell rang during breakfast and Lucas answered it, it was a bunch of men from SEARS with their baby furniture. "Brooke it's for you!" He shouted laughing since he had no clue where she wanted it all to go.

By noon Lucas felt awful for the men, Brooke was constantly changing her mind. Finally at 2 o'clock while the boys were eating lunch the men were done and Brooke was happy. The rocking chair was in front of the bay window and the canopy crib was by the wall and across from the changing table. "Lucas come look!" She shouted happily, her baby girls room was perfect.

"Pretty mama." Seth told them happily walking into the room with his father and brother. "Sissy's gonna like it."

Brooke was beaming, "What do you think Luke?" Lucas smiled, it did look nice and sweet. Brooke had wanted the theme to be classic Winnie the Pooh and it seemed like she'd gotten her wish.

"It looks great, I'm sure the baby will love it." He said wrapping his arms around her.

While the boys were taking a nap, Brooke was looking on-line at the boys had been easy to name but this one was much harder. "Luke what do you think about Skyler? We could call her Skye?"

"Umm…let's look at some other names." He was relieved when the phone rang.

"This is Lucas." He said through the phone.

Rachel giggled, "Hey Luke." She said sweetly from the airport.

Lucas wished he could reach through the phone and strangle her, "Luke what about Emma Alysse?" He heard Brooke call.

"You bitch! You'd better stay the hell away from my family!" Lucas yelled in anger before slamming the phone down.

Brooke was standing behind him, "That was Rachel wasn't it?" Her voice was shaking and tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah baby it was." He held her for a long time as she cried, "She's not going to hurt our family again."

Brooke wiped her tears and stood back, "No she's not and now we need to decide on a name for our baby girl."

"How about Emma Adrian Scott?" Brooke smiled brightly and nodded.

"I love it, what about you Emma?" As if on cue the baby kicked furiously and Brooke laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I don't have children but those that do when you're 6 months pregnant how many weeks is that? Well I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review!


	17. Here They Come

_A/N I want to say a big thanks to the reviews that I received, they really meant a lot to me! Also in this chapter the doctor's going to pray before he delivers Haley's babies so if you're not comfortable with that I apologize. Again I'm NOT a doctor and I haven't had kids so I really don't know if you're awake or asleep for a c-section but for the purposes of this story Haley will be awake. _

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter Seventeen: Here They Come

It had been three weeks since Rachel's phone call and Brooke was terrified, she hated the feeling of looking over her shoulder, but she'd decided not to think about it anymore. She was packing her boys clothes so that she and her family could fly to Boston and be with Haley. She was scheduled to have a C-Section in two days, and Brooke was determined to be there for her friend. Haley had made it to 31 weeks, giving her babies a chance at life. She glanced at the clock and smiled, somehow they were right on time, "Okay Luke it's time to go!" She called holding Seth's hand and walking out the door.

"We're coming, Austin had to go potty." Lucas said running out the door holding his son in his arms. He put him in the car seat next to his brother and kissed them both before getting into the driver's seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They didn't see the person with dyed blonde hair watching them, and following them to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton and Jake packed up the kids and were on their way to the airport, they could've driven to Boston but Peyton wanted to fly since it had been a while since they'd flown anywhere.

"Mommy is Aunt Haley having the babies?" Jenny asked from the backseat while she stuck Dakota's pacifier back in his mouth.

"Yeah sweetie she's having them in a couple days and we've got to pray for them…okay really hard." Peyton told her happily, she couldn't wait to see the babies.

Jenny smiled, "I've been praying really hard mama." She told her happily, she had never seen Quadruplets before and she was excited that she was about to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had made it to 31 weeks, Nathan's mom was already there she'd been there for a few weeks helping to get their stuff ready to move. Haley hadn't done the nursery since the doctor said the babies would probably be in the hospital for quite a while, so she'd gotten a hotel room next to the hospital. Her friends and the rest of her family were on their way, "Nathan I'm nervous."

"Hales it's going to be okay, I love you and in two days we're going to bring those babies into this world." He told her softly, he remembered how nervous he'd been when he'd first heard she was pregnant and now that fear seemed like nothing compared to what he was dealing with now.

Deb came in smiling, "Haley you look wonderful." Haley smiled gratefully it was nice having someone different tell her that since she felt like a walrus. "Okay so I got four portable cribs which'll work great in the hotel until your move."

"Thanks mom." Nathan said smiling, he was thrilled that she was here taking care of the things that he and Haley couldn't.

Haley was sick and tired of lying in bed, she wanted to walk or at least stand up. "When is everyone getting here?"

"Jake and Peyton and the kids are coming in about 4 hours, Brooke and Lucas and the boys are coming in about 8 hours along with Keith and Karen." Nathan knew she was upset that her own parents and sisters weren't coming. Only Taylor had returned his call saying that she'd get in touch with Haley in a few months.

Deb sat down next to Haley, "How about after these kids are born I'll do your toe nails and finger nails?"

"I'd love that!" Haley said happily, it had been a long time she'd her nails had been done and even longer since she'd seen her feet. For the past few months Nathan had been cutting her toe nails himself because she refused for them to look bad. "I can't wait to Peyton's baby boy and the twins and Jenny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Haley ate dinner with her friends and family around her, the girls were talking happily about the babies. "So Brooke what are you going to name this little one?" Haley asked rubbing Brooke's belly.

"Well at first we'd decided on Ella…but on the plane there was this movie and well…Tammy Elise Scott…what do you guys think?"

Peyton laughed, "its adorable Brooke." She said sincerely, "So what was the movie?"

"It's an old one…they did a whole marathon of these movies on the plane but MY favorite was 'Tammy Tell Me True' and 'Tammy and the Doctor'. Brooke said smiling, she felt like it had been a long since she'd smiled but she was finally really happy. "I mean at first I didn't get into them but this girl tries so hard to fit in and these guys just love her for her ya know?"

Haley had seen all the Tammy movies as a little girl and she smiled, "I know and I think that Tammy Elise is a beautiful name for my little niece."

Lucas remembered Brooke watching the Tammy movies on the plane and he smiled…

_They hadn't been on the plane long when the boys had fallen asleep, "I hope there's a good movie on this flight." Brooke complained adjusting Seth who was sound asleep with his head on her lap. _

"_It's some kind of movie marathon, so I'm sure it'll be good." Lucas said rubbing Austin's back. _

_Brooke had been skeptical but soon she'd began singing along with the song "Tammy's In Love". _

"_Oh my gosh…feel!" She grabbed Lucas's hand and pressed it to her belly and the baby was kicking madly. "Do you know what that means?" _

"_She's going to be a soccer player." Lucas said grinning and he received a playful slap on the arm. _

"_NO! She wants to be named Tammy…Tammy Elise!" Brooke stated happily before turning to Karen who smiled and nodded. _

After exhausting Haley, Lucas decided it was time to go to the hotel and get some sleep their selves.

For the first time in a long time Haley finally slept peacefully, she was content and happy and positive that her babies were going to be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long it was the big day and Haley was terrified, Karen was staying at the hotel with the kids and she and Deb would trade places.

"Brooke I'm scared! The babies are still so tiny and helpless!" Haley cried holding onto Brooke's hand.

Brooke smiled, "I know but they're going to fighters like my boys and Dakota… and Rocky!" That made Haley laugh thinking of the time they'd watched the Rocky marathon with Nathan and Lucas their senior year. "And we're going to be right here when you come out and standing by that NICU waiting to see the four newest Scotts."

Nathan came in after Peyton kissed her forehead, "I'm thinking about you and the babies." She said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor came and smiled, "Are you ready Mrs. Scott?" Haley nodded and squeezed Nathan's hand. "I'm going to have to do a C-Section, you won't feel a thing and the babies will be fine. Now a little prayer everyone before we begin, "God help me and guide my fingers to bring these four little ones into the world. Amen."

The operating room was filled with two more doctors, four incubators, and 13 nurses already to do their jobs.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Scott Baby A is a handsome little boy." The baby was too small to cry but he had a good strong heart beat. Haley got to see him before he was placed into his incubator.

His hair was dark like his fathers and she couldn't tell what color his eyes were because they were closed, "I love you little guy." She whispered softly through tears. Baby A weighed in at 3 pounds 2 ounces.

"Here we have Baby B, another little boy and he's a crier." Soon the room was filled with the sound of a babies cry and Haley's heart soared. "He's a little bigger than his brother."

"Our big strong little man." Nathan said rubbing the babies hand as he was placed on the scale, "Hales he's 4 pounds!" Nathan said happily, they'd been warned not to expect the babies to be anymore than 3 pounds or less and that if they were over that they had a strong chance of survival.

Haley was crying happily, she was thrilled that so far the doctor had been encouraging where her son's were concerned.

"Baby C is a pretty little girl." The doctor held her gently in his hands, "I'm afraid she's going to have to be placed immediately in the incubator and taken into the NICU."

"Nathan…what's wrong? Where's our little girl?" Nathan had tears in his eyes, he'd seen what the doctor had the baby had been blue but she was still alive. Baby C weighed in at 2 pounds and 1 ounce.

"Shh, she's just a little sicker and smaller than we would've liked but…but she's going to be alright baby." Nathan said trying to wipe the tears away and not let his own fall, he'd never seen a baby that small before.

The doctor smiled seeing the last baby, "Baby D is a sweet little girl and you can see her Mrs. Scott for a little while."

Baby D was 3 pounds and 5 ounces and her hair was dark like her brothers and her sister, "She's beautiful Haley."

Haley was smiling but heart was aching for her other baby, she knew that all of her babies still weren't out of the woods. "While he stitches me up…you have to promise…promise me you'll go and be with our kids."

"But…" He started to argue but the look in her eyes and decided against it, so he turned to the doctor, "Can I go with my babies?" The doctor nodded and reassured that he would let him know the minute Haley was in the recovery room.

Nathan nodded and followed the nurses and his babies, he was worried about Haley but he knew that his babies needed him.

He saw his brother and Brooke and Jake and Peyton and Karen and Keith all waiting outside the NICU waiting as the babies were brought in, Baby C had been placed in an oxygen tent to get her lungs working properly. He took off his scrubs and went outside into the hall.

"Nate where's the other baby?" Lucas asked softly, Brooke had begged him to find out because she'd only seen three.

Nathan sighed and Karen put a hand on his shoulder, "One of the girls was really small just barely 2 pounds and she was blue…not enough oxygen so they've placed her in an oxygen tent. Haley's doing great though, she asked me to come out here and stay with them. So I've taken some pictures and marked them so we can name them later."

"Hey Nate, the little girl baby is going to be alright after all she's a Scott." Brooke said smiling as she wiped a couple tears. "So give her a special name."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley woke up two hours later ready to see her babies but doctors orders said she had to stay in bed at least until the next day so Nathan showed her the pictures, he showed her babies A, B, and D first. "Nathan where's the other picture?" She had known something was wrong so she'd braced her self, finally Nathan placed Baby D's picture in front of her. Tears filled Haley's eyes, "She's going to be alright though…isn't she?"

"Right now she's in an oxygen tent to get her lungs working properly, and then hopefully she'll be able to breathe on her own and gain weight." Nathan told her, "Brooke says we should name her something special."

Haley smiled, "How about Rebecca Haley? Rebecca after my great-grandmother and Haley after me."

"I think that's a great idea and what about these others, Baby A looks like a Ryan Lucas." Haley nodded at her husband.

"You name one of the other little girl." Haley told him smiling.

Nathan smiled at the picture of baby D, "How about Devin Renee?"

"Devin Renee Scott…it's perfect!" Haley squealed happily, "And Baby B…James Andrew…Jamie for short."

That night their friends prayed for Ryan, Jamie, Devin, and especially for little Rebecca.

_A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please read and review!_


	18. Hope

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I'm glad that you like the names, unfortunately school starts on Monday so I'm going to try and update this story next weekend after this chapter. _

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter Eighteen: Hope

It had been a week since the babies were born, they were doing so well except for little Jamie. The baby seemed to be getting weaker everyday, Haley sat by her incubator everyday, "What's wrong with her doctor?" The quadruplet's doctor was a sweet pediatrician named Dr. Andrews, she had a set of triplets at home.

"She's got a murmur on her heart, it's the reason that she's not gaining weight. We'll have to do surgery but not until she's stronger. But we are working on getting her strength up so hopefully in a couple months we'll be able to do the procedure." Haley nodded and turned back to the incubator. "I do have good news for you." She smiled at the light in Haley's eyes, "Jamie is doing wonderful, he's already five pounds and he's only a week old so I was wondering if you'd like to hold him? We're about to move him into the nursery with the other babies as he as no need now for the incubator." Haley's eyes were sparkling with tears, she saw Brooke come in.

"Hales I'll stay with Becca you go and hold your son." Brooke said sitting down in the chair next to the incubator, seeing Rebecca reminded her of when Seth and Austin were born.

Haley smiled and ran into the other part of the NICU where Jamie and his brother and sister were, he was crying his little eyes out his nurse got him out. "He's crying because he hasn't been fed yet, we thought you'd like the honors." She said smiling. Haley nodded and opened her arms to hold her son.

He was strong as he gripped his mother's finger, "Oh my little love." His crying stopped hearing his mother's voice, "I'm so happy that you're alright. You want this?" She asked softly placing the nipple of the bottle to his sweet lips. He opened his mouth and drank eagerly.

"He's got an appetite like his daddy." Haley looked when she heard Lucas's voice, "Brooke just told me about Rebecca I'm sorry Hales, but I'm sure you're pleased to hold this one. When the twins were born Brooke told me that even though she was terrified for Austin holding Seth was therapeutic."

Haley smiled, "Brooke's right, holding this little guy…it's indescribable." She sat the bottle down and smiled when Jamie looked up at her with wide trusting eyes and she burped him before feeding him the rest of it.

"You're going to be an awesome mom Hales." Lucas told her sitting down next to Ryan's incubator.

"I really hope so Luke, what if something happens during the surgery I mean this is a heart murmur." Fresh tears filled her eyes.

Luke put his arms around her, "She's got so many people praying for her."

"Yeah she's a lucky little girl." Haley said putting the bottle down, Jamie was sound asleep. "I should put him down but I'm scared if I do I'll lose him." She said softly touching her baby's soft face. After a while she laid the sleeping boy to his nurse who took him into the nursery.

After Lucas left Haley talked to Ryan and Devin, "I really hope that you two will be alright and we'll all go home soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas found Brooke talking to Rebecca, "Hey baby." He said walking in and kissing her cheek.

"She's so tiny, I hope she'll be strong enough for the surgery." Brooke whispered softly, she was worried about the little girl. "I'm glad though that Haley got to hold and see Jamie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel stood in the hospital window watching as the nurses gathered around the babies, she wondered if anyone noticed if one of the Quads went missing…temporarily.

"Can I help you?" A young male nurse asked checking out the pretty woman.

"My name is…Brooke Scott and the quads are my nieces and nephews, how are they doing?" Rachel asked her voice dripping with sweetness and charm.

The nurse smiled, "Well Mrs. Scott I just came on duty I've been out of town the last two weeks but I do know that three of them are great but one of the little girls isn't doing so good."

"Oh what a shame, I'm sure that my sister-in-law is just sick to death…do you think it would be alright if I went and saw them?" Rachel asked touching the man's coat and smiling when his face turned bright red.

"Well…I'm sure that since you're family it would be alright Mrs. Scott." Rachel beamed as he got her a gown to put over her clothes and led her into the NICU where Ryan and Devin were.

Rachel stood next to Devin's incubator and smiled, "So you're Haley's little spawn." She glanced around before opening the incubator to make sure no one was around.

"Excuse me nurse, what are you doing with that baby?" A young female nurse asked just coming onto her shift.

"I'm taking her to be weighed." Rachel said quietly worried about getting caught, but the other nurse didn't say anything as Rachel lifted Devin into her arms and soon they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley woke up from her sleeping place in the hospital chapel to a screaming Brooke and a yelling Nathan and Lucas. She ran into the hallway where Brooke was crying in Lucas's arms.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Nathan screamed at the nurses who were franctically trying to find baby Devin. Haley ran up to them and then she turned and ran into the NICU her heart stopped beating for a moment when she saw the empty incubator and the iv tubes lying on the floor. Her baby girl was gone.

A/N Sorry that's so short, but I just got a call saying that my best friend's in the hospital having her baby so I gotta go! I'm going to be an auntie again! I'm only child so whenever my friends have babies I call them my nieces and nephews! Please read and review!


	19. Our Girl

_A/N Sorry that has taken so long to get up, I've been so busy with school and work but thankfully no school or work on Monday! Thanks for the great reviews!_

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter Nineteen:

It had been two long hours since Haley had discovered her baby girl was gone, her tears wouldn't stop as she held Jamie close to her…he was the only one she could truly hold and protect.

"Mrs. Scott, would you like something to help you sleep?" The doctor came in smiling, she thought Haley was already a wonderful mother but she needed her sleep.

Haley shook her head, "No…I couldn't sleep even with help…not until she's back and safe…what are her chances?"

"She's hasn't gained any weight, which is not bad but it's not good for this situation…all we can is pray that this woman will take care of her…will she?" Tears were falling on Jamie's head and she wiped them away.

"Rachel…shot…Brooke's little boy and attacked Brooke…little Austin almost died in his mommy's arms because of her." Haley sobbed remembering Austin bleeding in Brooke's arms, he was so small and pale.

Nathan put his arms around her, she was in the NICU where Rebecca had been brought so that Haley could be with her babies at the same time watching over them. He'd been on the phone with his mom who was watching the kids at the hotel when he and Lucas had heard Brooke scream, he remembered walking towards the incubator and seeing his little girl missing and the IV tubes that were feeding her on the floor. Brooke was screaming clutching Devin's incubator.

"_Oh no! Nurse! Nurse! Nathan! Lucas! Somebody! Help!" She'd screamed as both Lucas and Nathan ran in. Lucas gathered her in his arms and tried to console her as the nurses came in and Nathan demanded to know what his daughter was. _

_Lucas took Brooke out of the NICU since he couldn't console her, Nathan and the head nurse on duty came out into the hallway. "Where the hell is my daughter!" He yelled, he hoped that she'd gone for some tests and that soon she'd be back in her incubator safe and sound. _

_The look on Haley's face when she came out of the chapel had broken his heart, and then she walked into the NICU and had broken down. "N…Nathan where is she? Tell me she's okay…where is my baby?" She sobbed in his arms. "Please…please Nathan get her back." _

His heart broke again thinking about it, Lucas had taken Brooke to the hotel so she could lay down. After they'd discovered Devin gone the male nurse that had talked to Rachel had confessed to seeing her and that she'd told him her name was Brooke Scott.

Rachel had his baby girl, his sweet little girl with the big brown eyes and long eye lashes and sweet dimples.

Karen was taking all the kids back to Tree Hill where they would be safe, Jake and Peyton along with Brooke and Lucas were staying to help Haley and Nathan and to help look for the baby.

After a lot of coaxing Haley finally laid Jamie in his bed, "Mommy's here…she'll always be here." She whispered softly kissing his brown hair.

His bed was brought into her room, unfortunately Ryan was still too small to be taken out of his incubator until his lungs were fully working and Rebecca was still much to small and weak, her surgery was already scheduled and was just three weeks away and Haley prayed that her Devin would be back by then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up after a thirty minute nap, she had good bye to her boys and was now lying back in bed. Rachel had used her name to take that baby, she hoped and prayed that where ever Devin was that she was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The baby was lying on a blanket in the backseat of the car screaming, she'd cried ever since Rachel had taken her. "Shut up you brat!" Rachel screamed turning the music up louder as she gunned the engine. "Damn what's that smell? I hope you didn't crap!" Rachel stopped the car and frowned when she saw the police car parking behind her, she swore under her breath, "Can I help you officer?" She said sweetly beginning to change the baby.

"That child needs a car seat, its illegal to drive with a baby that age and no car seat." He said glancing at the baby, for some reason she looked familiar.

Rachel kept smiling through the stink, "Yeah I know we're just on our way to get one."

The officer smiled, "Well I'm sorry ma'am but I cannot allow you to drive with that child and no car seat. Is there anyone you could call?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when the phone rang, "This is Luke." He said handing Brooke a cup of hot chocolate.

"I need you help." The person on the other line said quietly. Luke grabbed Brooke's arm.

"Okay…what do you want me to do?" He asked worried about the baby.

Brooke was listening on the other extension quietly, "Bring a car seat and meet me." She gave him the directions, "Come alone." She said firmly, she wasn't getting hauled in for kidnapping.

After he hung up Brooke had him in a tight hug, "Please promise that you'll be careful! What if this is all just a trap?"

"I have to try and get the baby back to the hospital regardless, I love you and please do not say anything until Devin's far away from that bitch." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. "Go to the hospital and wait outside for me, that way you can get a doctor…It's going to be okay baby." He told her before leaving.

Brooke promised and then sat on the bed after he left, "I hope you get her back safe." She whispered softly missing Lucas and her boys. She slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse, then she headed to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas had stopped by Nathan's and Haley's room and gotten one of the car seats, he wasn't sure how Devin was doing but he grabbed the smallest diaper he could find it would have to do until he got her to the hospital.

Thirty minutes he pulled his rented Dodge Ram 1500 behind a rented car and a police car, had the police already gotten her? If not it wasn't wise to tell them not until he'd gotten far enough away with the baby.

Lucas got out and grabbed the car seat and one of his sons blankets, "Hello officer my name is Lucas Scott I'm the babies uncle." He said shaking the officer's hand and smiling. "Hello Rachel." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Now I better get my niece back to her mommy and daddy."

The baby was crying loudly in the back of the car, he lifted her gently into his arms her face was flushed with fever. In her Uncle's strong arms with him murmuring that she was safe now her crying stopped. He laid her in the car seat carefully, it was a little big for her but she wouldn't be in it for long. "Thanks for taking care of her." He said before driving off to call Brooke.

"I got her baby, I'm on my way to the hospital she's got a fever so get the doc out there to meet me." He said calmly, he didn't want to upset her or the baby who was sleeping. After hanging up with his wife he called 9-1-1 and told them about Rachel and he described the car she was driving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke ran through the halls and found the doctor, "Rachel…she called Lucas at our hotel room and he's got the baby…she has a fever and was crying real bad when he got her. He said you should wait outside so you can get her right away."

"Alright I will, go and tell Nathan and Haley." She said before getting on the elevator to go to the main floor.

Brooke found Haley sound asleep with baby Jamie on the bed beside her, normally she wouldn't have woken her up but she knew that Haley would want to be awake to see her daughter safe and sound.

"Hales…I gotta tell you something…wake up." She said softly shaking Haley's shoulder.

Haley woke up to Brooke's urgent voice, "Wh..what's going on?"

"Rachel called Lucas…he got Devin and he's bringing her here…oh Haley she's going to be alright." Brooke said smiling.

"Is… is she alright?" Brooke knew that she couldn't lie and the baby was so small and no with a fever.

"Lucas said she was screaming when he got her and her diaper was wet, he changed her and noticed it was real red down there and she has a bad fever." Brooke said softly stroking Jamie's dark hair.

Haley wiped away a tear, "Well she's on her way back now and the doctor's will take care of her. Can you help me into the wheel chair? I want to be down there when Lucas gets here and we should find Nathan."

When Lucas arrived he didn't bother parking he'd do that once the baby was in the doctor's arms, he saw the doctor running out to meet him.

"She does have a fever." The doctor said with a frown, "Damn she was just too little to have left…her immune system isn't strong enough." Lucas parked the car while the doctor was putting a new iv into little Devin and lying her back in the heated incubator. "I want antibiotics, we have to get this fever down!"

Because of the infection Haley and Nathan could only watch Devin from the window in the hallway, "Oh Lucas!" Haley cried seeing him walk down the hall, "You saved our baby!"

He gave her a tight hug, "I just wish they could've arrested her right there but I was worried about the baby." Lucas found Brooke sitting in the chapel rubbing her belly, "Are you alright baby?"

"Yeah…just a little angry at myself." She said softly, before the tears fell…"Oh Luke I've been thinking the most selfish and awful things."

Lucas sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her holding her close, "What cheery?"

"I am so happy that Devin's back…but you were there for Haley and her baby and you…you weren't for me and Austin." She said sobbing against his chest, "I'm horrible for thinking things like that because I know that it wasn't your fault and you'd have been there if you could've been and you were there in the hospital."

He kissed her hair and rubbed her arm, "I would've killed her if I'd been there…sit up." He said softly, "Now listen to me you're not horrible you're the bravest and most wonderful wife and mommy and me and our boys and this little girl adore you. One more thing that witch will NEVER hurt you, or our boys, or this sweet girl." He kissed her wet lips and tasted the salty tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Lucas…we both too…right Tammy?" As a answer Tammy gave her mommy a swift kick in the ribs and Brooke laughed at the pain, "Would you mind if you're daughter was a soccer player?"

Lucas laughed, "As long as she's happy she can be whatever she wants." He said softly.

A/N Sorry that was a little short but I've got some homework to finish, please read and leave me some reviews


	20. Sweet Little Angels

_A/N WOW Twenty chapters, when I started this I really didn't think it would go this far but I'm loving writing it and I hope that you guys are loving reading it. This chapter is mainly Brucas and a little Naley and Jeyton. Also this chapter has sexuality in it and language that may not be suitable for certain readers. _

_Oh the song is called "Little Angel of Mine" by No Secrets, the second song is called "Sweet Angel of Mine" By Kassie Depiva_

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter Twenty: Love

It had been three days since Lucas had gotten Devin back and Rachel still hadn't been found, Lucas was worried that he'd made a mistake…maybe he should've told the police who she was when he had gotten Devin.

"Broody whatcha thinking about?" Brooke asked walking into the bedroom after her shower, she was hoping that this baby would stay in for a good long time.

Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her close, "How much I love you, how about you lay down on your side and I'll give you one hell of a massage?" He said smiling.

"How could I resist that." Brooke said smiling while she dropped the towel and laid down on her side, "I would kill to lay on my stomach." She moaned in pleasure as Lucas laid down beside her and began rubbing her back. "You do that so well…oh my gosh do you know how long it's been since we've had sex?"

"Believe me…I know very very well, but we've had a lot of stuff going on." He said kissing her shoulders as he rubbed, "Trust me as soon as the doc gives the okay we're going to make up for lost time."

Brooke laughed, "Good because it's true that pregnant women are very horny." Lucas laughed, she was so beautiful carrying his child and when she wasn't. "This is probably not the time to mention this but…I really miss the boys."

"I miss 'em too baby, but I bet they're having a great time with mom and Keith." He said as she turned around to face him, "You know that we haven't a vacation without the munchkins since they were born…I think that after this little girl is born you and I should go off somewhere just us."

Brooke was trying to think of other things beside her naked body laying against him and his rubbing her belly. "That would be great…but I don't know if I could leave her…she'll be so small."

"Baby I don't mean leave a week after she's born more like when she's 8 or 9 months old or even a year, sometime when she won't need us so much and mom would love staying with them and she'd take great care of them." Lucas said smiling as he felt his daughter move.

"Well then it sounds like a great idea, somewhere on the beach…just the two of us as soon as I fit back into my bikini's." She said kissing him gently, "You're hands are wonderful."

Lucas smiled and held her close to him, "You better get dressed if you want to go to the hospital and we're having dinner with Jake and Peyton."

"Oh alright but you've got to help me up." She said smiling, knowing that she really wasn't that big, she'd only gained 20 pounds unlike the fifty with the boys, but she'd lost that quickly.

He helped her up and even helped with her panties, he smiled seeing her jeans and custom t-shirt, the t-shirt said "My Family" on the front and on the back was a picture of him, the boys, and Tammy's last sonogram picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was quiet during the walk to the hospital, "Hey what's wrong?" He asked kissing the hand he was holding.

"I was just thinking, between me, Peyton, and Haley none of us have had a normal birth and what if…what if something goes wrong when Tammy comes?" Brooke asked trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to be okay baby, the check-up went perfectly and the doc said that the baby was perfectly healthy and she's already 3 pounds."

"I know that you're right." She said walking through the doors of the hospital. She saw Haley walking through the halls with Jamie. "Hales and tutor baby 2!" She said running up to her.

"Hey Brooke, the doctor said he can go home but… I don't want to leave the others so Nate's gone to get his portable crib to put in my room and guess what?" She said smiling rubbing Jamie's back.

"What?" Brooke asked touching the baby's little hand, she couldn't wait to hold a new born in her arms.

Haley sat down as Lucas went to help Nathan set up the crib in Haley's room, "Well last night all these alarms started going off in the NICU and of course I was flipping out well Devin's fever broke and she's going to be fine! But she'll have to stay in here a little while longer, but Ryan's alarms started going off too and ya know what?"

Again Brooke asked, "Well he's over six pounds and his heart and lungs are strong and healthy and he's been checked out too so he's also getting moved into my room but still in his hospital bed until he's a little bigger…he's getting a bath right now but then I can hold him…oh Brooke two of my babies are okay!" Haley said wiping happy tears from her eyes.

Brooke smiled, "That's great Hales…now let me hold this little guy because you're about to have your hands full… here comes baby Ryan."

It was the first Haley had been able to hold him, he was a little smaller than his brother but still strong, "Oh my gosh…I've dreamt about this for so long." She breathed in his sweet baby smell, "Soon you're daddy will be back and we'll get to dress you both in cute clothes and soon we'll go home with you're sisters." She looked up at Brooke who was holding a sleeping Jamie, Jamie was such a laid back baby and he slept through the night. The nurses had told her that while his brother and sisters had screamed during their tests he'd just laid there patiently taking in his surroundings. "Brooke…the doctor said that I can't stay here very much longer, there's not enough room."

"I'm so sorry Haley but you'll just be next door and it's barely a 10 min. walk, and you'll have these two big guys." But she knew that that didn't help. "I remember having to leave the boys here, I fought Lucas the whole way home." Brooke said quietly.

When Nathan came back he and Lucas put the crib together as Haley and Brooke dressed the boys, Brooke dressed Jamie in a pair of blue sweat pants and a white and blue bodysuit. "Look Hales." She said proudly holding him up. Soon Ryan was dressed in a blue bodysuit since his pants were too big. "You are so tiny." Haley said kissing his sweet toes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas met Jake and Peyton later that evening, "Hey guys…you just coming from the hospital?" Peyton asked smiling, she and Jake hadn't spend as much as Lucas and Brooke had at the hospital.

"Yep, Haley's beaming both boys are in perfect health and were discharged…how come you haven't spent much time there?" Brooke asked when the boys went to get their food from the buffet.

"We were there for a little bit today, the reason we haven't been there a lot is because of something Haley said that upset me a little." Peyton said frowning, she and Haley were both being childish which was why she hadn't said anything to Brooke about it.

Brooke smiled she missed the days of being childish, "What happened?"

"Well…it started two weeks ago…"

_Peyton was sitting beside Haley in the NICU, "They're beautiful Hales." She said rubbing a sweet baby foot. _

"_I know it and I can't believe that they're mine…are you and Jake going to have more kids?" Haley asked smiling. _

"_Yeah I want a houseful and I know that Dakota would love a little brother or sister." Peyton said thinking of Jenny and Dakota, she was thrilled that Nikki was finally out of the picture. When she looked away from little Jamie she frowned at the expression on Haley's face, "What?" _

_Haley didn't want to say anything but for some reason she couldn't stop herself, "Well I don't think it's such a good idea I mean you've already got two." _

"_What are you talking about? Brooke has two and one on the way and you've got FOUR!" Peyton said a little too loudly because two nurses turned and gave her a hard look. _

_Haley sighed, "I know but obviously you have a hard time with more than one child…remember what poor Jenny went through after you brought Dakota home? She was ready to move in with Brooke." _

"_How dare you? I've always regretted that and I'll admit that I did have a hard time but I adore both of them and Jenny, Jake and even Brooke have already forgave and forgotten that so why the hell can't you? You're supposed to be my friend too, I sent my daughter and son home with Karen and Keith so that Jake and I could stay up here and help out!" Peyton yelled furiously, "But obviously that was a mistake." _

"_Peyton I'm sorry I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings and you're right…you're a very good mother." Haley said trying to calm her friend down. _

_Peyton was still angry, because even though her daughter had forgiven her she still hadn't forgiven herself, "But not as good as you right! But you know what? You might such as a mom, it's so hard to be a mom in a hospital with a dozen nurses doing the feeding and changing!" _

Brooke felt badly for Peyton, she knew that she was still having a tough time forgiving herself for what had happened when they brought Dakota home. "Oh Peyt. I'm sure that Haley really didn't mean that, but that wasn't nice to tell her that she might suck as a mom."

"I know but it's still hard for me to forgive myself and then to have her throw it back at me like that, she and are still pretty tense which is why you haven't seen me there a lot. Normally I go with Jake and we talk to Nathan and then see the babies and leave, I am really glad that Ryan and Jamie are both alright now and I felt about Devin." Peyton remembered Brooke's frantic phone call about it and she'd prayed so hard that the baby would be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How come I haven't seen a lot of you and Peyton at the hospital?" Lucas asked as he started on his plate after Brooke's was finished.

Jake frowned, "It's stupid Peyton and Haley had a disagreement and now they're barely talking but we do go…just when I'm going to hang with Nathan and to see the babies when Haley's asleep or not around…but I think we'll be leaving soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry man…well both Jamie and Ryan have been released and the hospital has told Haley that she can't stay there anymore…not enough room." Lucas said as they walked back, "I'm sure Peyton's dying told one of the babies."

"You've got that right, Nathan said that she could tomorrow while Haley takes her afternoon nap. We all hate sneaking around that but Peyton's afraid to ask for her in fear of another fight." Jake said softly as they sat down beside their wives.

Brooke smiled, "Luke it looks great!" The foursome ate and talked about their kids and Brooke's little one that would be coming soon. "Peyton I think you should have another baby."

"Thanks Brooke and we'll see what happens…ya never know." Peyton said smiling, she was glad that someone thought she wouldn't ruin her kids lives.

After dinner they headed back to the hotel, Jake and Peyton were staying in room 206 and Lucas and Brooke were in room 204.

"Jake I really should try and talk to Haley, It was really low of me to tell her she might suck as a mom." Peyton said slipping out of her jeans and putting on her pajamas.

Jake smiled, "You could always pass me note and I'll give to her in study hall." He said laughing as he held her.

"This is not funny! She's one of my best friends, I'll talk to her tomorrow before we leave I don't want to sneak around and hold one of the babies if she says no…well then I'll wait until Tammy Elizabeth Scott is here." Peyton said as Jake nuzzled her neck and soon all thoughts of mending her friendship with Haley were over.

Jake kissed her lips and let his tongue explore, "I love you so much and you look damn sexy in those pants." Peyton laughed as he slipped them off and laid her on the bed.

"Seems like you're happy to see me." She said her voice filled with passion as they kissed and she took off his shirt, she loved his body it was firm and rugged. "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lucas got out the shower Brooke was crying on the phone, "Baby what's wrong?" He took the phone from her and slipped his free arm around her. "Hello?"

"Lucas? It's your mom." Karen said feeling bad that Brooke was crying, "I'm sorry she's so upset."

"What happened?" Lucas asked as Brooke cried into his shoulder, he really wasn't upset Brooke always cried at the drop of a hat when she was pregnant.

Karen sighed, "Well she was saying good night to the boys and they told her they loved her."

Lucas chuckled earning a look from his wife, "Oh…alright thanks Mom…are the boys asleep?"

"Nope you wanna talk to them?" Lucas said yes, he hated being away from them.

"Hey daddy!" Seth and Austin said Grammy had given them each a phone, "Is mommy still cryin?"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah but she's alright she misses you guys…I miss you too."

"We miss you daddy and baby Tammy." Austin said softly. "I…I wet the bed."

Lucas smiled, "Did you have a bad dream?" Lately the only time Austin wet the bed was when he was dreaming of Rachel which thankfully wasn't very often.

"Yeah…she hurt you and there was a lot of red stuff." Austin told him sadly.

He felt his heart shatter a little, "I'm sorry buddy I wish I'd been there."

"Me too but Grandpa Keith and Grammy took good care of me and they weren't mad." He smiled when he heard Austin's little giggle. "Grammy said you wet the bed until you were six!"

Lucas groaned and silently thanked his mom for that one, "Very funny buddy…we you two better get to bed, I love you."

"I love you too." They both said together. Lucas hung up the phone and turned to his wife, "You alright now?"

Brooke nodded, "They were just being so cute and I miss them so much." She said wiping a stray tear.

He led her to the bed and laid down next to her rubbing her back and belly until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making love Jake and Peyton fell asleep, he woke up around 3 when the phone rang, "Daddy?" The tearful voice on the other end said softly.

"Jenny what's wrong baby?" He was immediately awake and so was Peyton next to him giving him a worried look.

"I had a nightmare and can't go back to sleep…could you sing to me?" She asked softly curled up in bed.

Jake murmered to Peyton what was wrong and she nodded and laid back down, Jake laid down with phone at his ear, "Sure sweetheart what do you want me to sing?"

"Little Angel Of Mine." She said softly making Jake smile.

"Alright baby, are you all tucked in with Eddie?" He asked thinking of her teddy bear when she said yes he started singing.

_Close your eyes, go to sleep_

_Little angel of mine_

_When you wake I'll be there_

_Little angel of mine._

Peyton smiled hearing him sing, she couldn't blame Jenny she loved this song as well, it made her think of her mother.

_There's a star in the sky_

_And it's shining for you_

_Make a wish tonight_

_All your dreams can come true._

Jenny closed her eyes as her daddy sang, this had always been her favorite song and she could feel her daddy all around her and her mommy.

_My arms will be around you_

_Kiss your tears away_

_I'll comfort and protect you_

_Never be afraid._

_Close your eyes, go to sleep_

_Little angel of mine_

_When you wake I'll be there_

_Little angel of mine._

He heard her breathing change on the other end and he knew she was asleep, he smiled knowing if he stopped she'd wake up immediately so he finished the song for her softly.

My arms will be around you

_Kiss your tears away_

_I'll comfort and protect you_

_Never be afraid._

_Close you eyes, go to sleep_

_Little angel of mine_

_When you wake I'll be there_

_Little angel of mine._

_I will watch over you_

_Little angel of mine._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Jake was exhausted, he'd sung to Jenny for two hours over the phone, he and Peyton got dressed and met Lucas and Brooke in the hallway.

"Man you look like hell." Lucas commented as they got into the elevator, today was the day that Haley and the babies were coming back to the hotel.

Peyton laughed, "Jenny called in the middle of the night after a nightmare and wanted her daddy to sing to her."

"Oh the boys favorite song is Sweet Angel of Mine…which I sing to them and quite well." Brooke said smiling, "It's by Kassie DePaiva."

_Brooke remembered the night after Austin had come home from the hospital, he'd had nightmare after nightmare so she'd curled up in bed with him and begun singing. _

_**AS YOU LAY SLEEPING ON MY CHEST  
A MILLION THOUGHTS RUN THROUGH MY HEAD  
SOMEDAY YOU'LL THINK THAT YOU'RE TOO BIG TO HOLD  
YOU'LL SPILL MILK ON MY FAVORITE DRESS  
FALL DOWN AND SCARE ME TO DEATH  
AND YOU'LL REFUSE TO DO ANYTHING YOU'RE TOLD**_

_She rubbed his back as he laid on his head on her chest, she hated that she hadn't been able to keep him safe. _

_AND I'LL BE SO MAD THAT I'M ALMOST IN TEARS  
AND YOU'LL SMILE THAT SMILE AND THEY'LL ALL DISAPPEAR  
YES SOMETIMES YOU'LL HIDE YOUR PERFECT WINGS  
BUT THROUGH THESE EYES ALL I'LL EVER SEE  
IS THAT SWEET ANGEL OF MINE_

_I WON'T BE READY FOR FIRST GRADE  
OR WHEN YOU GO ON YOUR FIRST DATE  
AND YOU'LL THINK THAT I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND  
AND I KNOW THAT THERE'LL COME A DAY  
WHEN YOU START TO PUSH ME AWAY  
AND I'LL FEEL LIKE I'M LOSING MY BEST FRIEND_

_Lucas watched from the bedroom door, Brooke's eyes were closed and Austin was finally asleep with dried tears along his little cheeks. He knew that Brooke couldn't sing worth crap but it was so sweet he almost cried along with his little boy. _

_SO WHEN YOU WANT TO BE OUT ON YOUR OWN  
FORGIVE ME IF I FIND IT HARD TO LET GO  
YEAH SOMEDAY YOU'LL SPREAD YOUR PERFECT WINGS  
BUT NO MATTER WHERE YOU FLY YOU'LL ALWAYS BE  
THAT SWEET ANGEL OF MINE_

_AND I KNOW I'LL CRY ON YOUR WEDDING DAY  
AS I WATCH YOUR FATHER GIVE YOU AWAY  
AND I'LL BOW MY HEAD, PRAY YOU FIND ALL YOUR DREAMS  
AND THANK GOD FOR EVERY DAY HE'S GIVEN ME  
THAT SWEET ANGEL OF MINE_

Jake nodded, "Yeah she loves that one too and Peyton sings it to her…since grown men don't cry."

Again Peyton had to laugh as the stepped out of the elevator, "Men don't cry…yeah right! Need I remind you who didn't want his baby girl to go to Kindegarden, after twelve he told me that he needed to pick her up because he was certain she needed him and so to appease him we went and there Jenny was playing happily with her new friends, Jake was crushed."

Brooke smiled, "Lucas did that on the first day the boys went to pre-school." She wrapped her around his waist and leaned into him.

"Yeah well so did you and I might've been fine if Austin hasn't screamed and grabbed onto my leg, like I was leaving him in a pit of snakes." Lucas said as they walked into the hospital.

"Peyton why don't you go and talk to Hales?" Jake said giving his wife a kiss while he and Lucas left to find Nathan.

Brooke went with her as a referee, "Hey Haley." She said seeing Haley packing with tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Haley looked up and smiled, "Today we have to leave…I'm so worried about leaving my girls though. Hey Peyton."

"Hey Haley, look today might not the best time but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry about what I said, you're going to be a great mom. Supermom Haley." Peyton said smiling.

Haley sat down and touched her son's soft feet, "Thanks Peyton and I'm sorry too…I never should've said those things because you're a great mom and hell you've been a mom a lot longer than me."

"Friends?" Peyton asked smiling, Haley gave her a hug and handed her Jamie. "Oh Haley he's so precious."

Brooke smiled seeing her best friends hug, "Oh you guys!" She said grabbing Ryan out of his bed and joining the hug.

A/N Hope that was a little longer, how lucky are you guys that I got most of my homework done! Please leave some reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

WOW so how long has it been? Well I'm outta school for the summer and I'm only working evenings now! Since it's been so long, I thought I'd go ahead and makes Brooke about 9 months pregnant, the twins are 3, the quads are almost two months old, Dakota is 5 months old, and Jenny's 7

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Chapter 21Becca's Surgery and another Birth

Rebecca was a little stronger and they could no longer wait for her surgery, Haley sat by her incubator with tears in her eyes. "You have to be okay, you have to come through this surgery 'cause I love you so much." It was still a closed incubator so all that she could do was just look at her little girl and pray. "Mrs. Scott?"

Haley turned around and glanced at the nurse who was holding a little bundle in her arms, "Her fever broke in the night and she's already 6 pounds, I think that she's wanted her mommy."

She laid little Devin in her mother's arms, "Oh my sweetheart! I have been waiting for this moment for such a long time, when that horrible Rachel took you from me I was so worried but your Uncle Lucas brought you back to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later it was time for the surgery, Brooke sat in the waiting room with Lucas by her side. "Do you think that she'll be alright?"

"I hope so, she was so small but she's a Scott and a fighter." Lucas hoped that he was right, he saw Nathan holding his other little girl while Haley held her sons. He got up and sat next to his brother.

Nathan was thrilled that his brother was there for him, "Oh man…I'm so worried, she's my little girl and I feel like I should've been able to keep her safe. What kind of a father am I? I let one little girl get kidnapped and now I feel so helpless again while my other little girl is fighting for her life."

"I know how ya feel, I felt the same way when the boys were born and then again when Austin was hurt. I'm not sure if I told you or not, but hearing that you and Hales were there for Brooke and my sons made it a lot easier. While Austin was in the hospital you took great care of Seth, and you're going to be a great daddy." Lucas said patting his brother's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The surgery lasted for 9 hours and then Rebecca's recovery was another two hours, finally the doctor came out to talk to them.

"How is she doctor?" Nathan asked hoping that his voice would sound stronger, he and Haley were alone with Jake and Peyton because Lucas wanted Brooke to get some sleep since her due date was coming up.

The doctor smiled, "She's doing better than even I expected of course she's back in the incubator. I think that she'll be ready for you to take her home very soon."

Haley smiled, "When can we see her?"

"Right now, but the other babies must stay out here." Haley and Nathan glanced at Jake and Peyton who nodded.

They both hurried down the corridor to see their little girl, she was so pale and small. "I cannot wait for the day that we can take all the children home to our new house."

"We will soon Hales, we're going to have a beautiful family and Brooke and Peyton are still planning that huge baby shower for you." Haley smiled thinking of a very pregnant Brooke on the phone with caterers.

"I want to throw Brooke one too, I know! I'll talk to Peyton and we'll surprise Brooke with a double baby shower!" Haley said happily while sitting next to Nathan and their little girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up during the night, "Luke wake up! Lucas!" She whispered loudly shaking his arm.

"What is it baby?" He said sitting up, "Are you alright? Did you wet the bed?" He asked feeling the mattress wet.

Brooke shook her head, "I…I think the baby's coming!" Lucas helped her get dressed and was thrilled the hotel was across from the hospital.

He carried her in, "My wife Brooke Scott…she's having a baby!"

Brooke was taken into the maternity ward, she was only 4 centimeters dilated so they still had quite a while to go. "Lucas…go and check on Haley and tell our friends, call your mom…I want the boys to be here."

"Alright, you just hang in there…I won't be gone long baby." Lucas kissed her softly as she munched her ice chips.

Lucas found Jake and Peyton still in the waiting room, "Brooke's having the baby, I just called mom she's on her way here with the boys, Keith is staying with Jenny and Dakota."

"Congrats man." Jake said smiling, "Your bro and Haley are in there with Rebecca, she came through the surgery great."

Lucas put on a hospital gown and walked into the NICU, "Hey guys, she's doing good huh?"

"Yeah, gah we were so worried but here she is and her color is getting better, how come you're here I thought you were taking Brooke to the hotel to rest?"

"Well she's having the baby, the doc said that it could be a while, but she wanted yall to know." Haley and Nathan hugged him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton left Jamie, Ryan, and little Devin with Jake while she went to check on Brooke. With Rachel still on the loose she didn't want Brooke alone too long, "Hey B, how ya doing?"

"Well aside from the piercing pain I'm pretty good, Tammy's going to be okay…she won't have to be in that awful NICU."

"I'm really happy for you guys." Peyton said holding Brooke's hand through another contraction.

Brooke sighed when it was done, "When I had the boys it was a nightmare, all the blood and they rushed me straight into the OR." Tears filled her eyes….

"_Mrs. Scott just hang in there while we get these babies." Brooke heard the doctors voice faintly, she heard nurses telling him that she was losing too much blood. She remembered calling for Lucas, he hadn't been allowed into the OR with her. _

"_Baby A is a little boy, he's a strong one." She heard a faint baby cry and her heart broke, would she live to see her babies?_

"_He's got a little brother." This time there wasn't a cry and tears streamed down her cheeks, "Clean him and place him in that Oxygen tent…now!" The doctor ordered. _

"It was terrible, but the doctors got the bleeding stopped and when I woke up three days later Lucas was there, he told me that Seth was doing great…but Austin…it seemed like he just couldn't catch a break."

Tears filled Peyton's eyes, "Oh sweetie…I wish that I'd been there for you…but I'm here now and this little girl will be strong and she'll cry and cry."

Six hours later it was time, Lucas was able to come into the delivery room with her, "Gah it hurts!" She screamed.

"I know, but she's almost out baby…I see the head! She's got dark hair like you!" Lucas said happily.

Soon a baby's cry filled the room, "Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" The doctor asked smiling.

Tears filled Lucas' eyes and he nodded, "Brooke…we've got a beautiful little girl."

"Congratulations, your daughter is 6 pounds and 9 ounces and healthy as can be." The doctor said after she was cleaned up, he placed her in Lucas' arms.

"Hi Tammy, I'm your daddy. I love you so much baby girl." He said kissing her soft brown curls.

He laid the baby next to Brooke so that she could see her, "You were right doc…she's pretty beautiful. Take her and show her off Broody!"

Lucas picked Tammy back up and took out to see the group, "Here she is Tammy Elizabeth Scott."

Haley and Peyton wiped tears from their eyes, "She's perfect!" Peyton said happily, "How's the mommy?"

"She's doing great." He started to go back into the devlivery room, but he heard two happy voices yelling daddy. "Nate could you hold her?"

Nathan held his neice happily while Seth and Austin ran into their father's arm followed by a running Karen.

"Daddy we've missed you!" Seth said happily when he daddy picked him and his brother up.

Lucas smiled, "I've missed you guys…I have a surprise for you…this is your little sister."

"She's pretty." Seth said touching Tammy's little hand, "Is mommy okay?"

"Yeah, mommy's okay you'll be able to see her soon. She had to have her boys here, we love you guys." Lucas and Brooke were determined that their sons would feel loved, that they would never feel unwanted now that they had a little sister.

They all took turns holding the baby except for the boys, then it was time for Tammy to be placed in the nursery.

_A/N I know that was kinda short, I'm still trying to get into the swing of things, I hope that you all enjoyed that…please leave reviews!_


	22. The Scotts Move Next Door

_A/N Hey everyone! So it's been a couple months, but after all that's been going on OTH I was in need of a Brucas fix...so here we go! This will take place after all Haley's babies are home and about 2 months old and Tammy's about a month old!_

Chapter 22 The Scotts Move Next Door

Haley sat in the car smiling, all her babies were out of the hospital and even though they had been moved next door Haley had spent so much time at the hospital, she felt very disconnected from the house and the neighborhood. Now Brooke and Peyton were throwing a welcome home party for little Becca. She had come through the surgery with flying colors and was now 100 healthy. "Well little one, let's go and join daddy and your brothers and sister." She got out of the car and picked up her baby girl.

"Hey Hales!" Haley turned and saw Brooke coming across the street with a stroller and two happy little boys holding onto it. She was like supermom, and Haley hoped that she could be like that.

Brooke told the boys to run on inside and find their daddy, "Hey guys, Brooke, Tammy." Haley said giving Brooke a hug. "You are like Supermom, three kids and not a hair out of place."

Brooke smiled, "Trust me…it takes work and you'll be a supermom too Haley and if ya ever need help, a shoulder to cry on, or even a shopping spree with kids or without then I'm right across the street."

"Thanks Brooke, now let's go inside and show off my little girl!" Haley said planting a kiss on Becca's brown curls. She looked so much like her daddy,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner party was more fun then any of them had had in a long time, Brooke was feeding Tammy and watching the boys as they played basketball with their daddy and their Uncles.

Peyton and Haley found her and sat down next to her, "Gah ya know I feel like I'm so left out, now you and Haley are living together, Jake and I are taking the kids back home tomorrow, Jenny's already missed so much school. I am really gonna miss you guys!" Peyton said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Come on Peyt, you won't be left out, we're going to spend a ton of time together as the kids grow up, and we'll miss you too." Brooke said and Haley nodded giving their friend a tight hug.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Brooke was sound asleep by the time that Lucas had gotten out of the shower, she looked so sweet and peaceful. He slipped on his boxers and kissed her cheek, then he walked into Tammy's room and checked on her, she was sleeping soundly. She was beautiful with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and her mommy's sweet dimples. "Sweet dreams baby girl."

Lucas walked into the boys' rooms, thankfully Austin's nightmares had ceased and he was finally sleeping through the night again along with his brother. He kissed each check and said good night.

When he came back into his and Brooke's room she was wide awake, "The kids sound asleep?" She asked as he crawled into bed beside her.

"Yep, out like a light and if I remember right you and I make up for lost time." He said kissing her neck. Brooke laughed softly and slid a hand over his shorts. "I've missed this pretty girl."

"So have I." Brooke said softly kissing his chest, "Damn Broody you really have missed me." Soon she was naked beneath him.

They made love through the night until Tammy woke up for her usual late night snack, Brooke laughed and kissed his cheek. "Well our daughter seems to need me now more than you and you should get some sleep, you've got practice in the morning."

Brooke slipped on a robe and walked into Tammy's room, "What's wrong little pretty girl?" She asked lifting into her arms, she sat in a chair and held her daughter against her breast. She loved breast feeding, she hadn't been able to when the boys were newborns so now she got to experience this wonderful bond with her daughter. "Hope that it's yummy for ya,"

Thirty minutes later her daughter was sound asleep, Brooke checked on her sons and then crawled into her own bed. Lucas was sound asleep, she had definitely worn him out. He slipped an arm around her pulled her close to him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Haley woke Nathan up early the next morning so that he could go and get Lucas and they could go to basketball practice together. "Wake up sleepy head." She said holding Jamie in her arms.

Nathan opened one and smiled seeing his wife and son, "Hey babe…and Jamie." He said sitting up and taking the baby in his arms, "This is Jamie right?" He said jokingly.

Haley slapped his arm playfully, "Very funny, now get a shower and get ready to pick up Lucas, I just called and he's almost ready and he sounded very happy."

Nathan laughed, Lucas had told him yesterday at the dinner that the doctor had finally given the okay for him and Brooke to make love. "Yeah I bet he is."

After Nathan left, Haley fed the babies and changed diapers, sometimes it seems like that was all she did. Glancing out the window she saw Brooke putting the twins and baby in the car, she knew that Brooke was going to drop the twins off at daycare since it was Monday and then she was on her way to the boutique with Tammy. Haley envied her, while she loved being with her babies, she missed adult conversation during the day…no wonder so many stay at home moms were addicted to soap operas.

By noon she was wondering if she was slowly going insane, when one baby stopped crying the other started. Nathan and his mom had been taking care of the other kids while she'd been at the hospital with Rebecca, he had been able to cope with this and get them on a schedule and now she was having a hard time just getting them to all be quiet at one time.

At two o'clock she saw Brooke pulling into the driveway across the street, "Brooke!" she screamed out the window. Thankfully Brooke turned and picked up the baby carrier and came quick across the street.

"Tutor girl what's wrong?" Immediately Haley's eyes filled with tears and she handed a screaming Devin to Brooke.

"All day they've cried and cried and I feel like I've changed a million diapers, I can't do this! I'm a horrible mom!"

Brooke took them all inside and soon she got Devin settled down in a baby doughnut, she was glad that she had come home to eat lunch instead of going to the McDonalds. "Okay now first calm down, 'cause it just upsets them even more when you're upset."

"Oh Brooke, I've been looking forward to the day when I could home with all four of them, but now I'm feeling so overwhelmed, Nathan made this all seem so easy and that was without Becca being here, he had them on a schedule and gah I can't even get them to all stop crying at one time." She cried as another baby started crying.

Brooke glanced down at Tammy who was sound asleep, "Alright Tammy and I will spend the rest of the day here…but you need to talk to Nathan, they don't have practice tomorrow but a game tomorrow night, so he can help you."

"Thanks so much Brooke!" Haley said going upstairs to get the crying baby, Brooke was right behind her as another baby cried.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When Nathan and Lucas pulled into Nathan's driveway, "Daddy why are we here?" Seth asked from the backseat. Brooke had called and asked him to pick up the boys from daycare.

"I don't know, Mommy's here with Tams though." Lucas said getting him out of the car seat.

Brooke was helping Haley with dinner when the guys came in, "Mommy!!!" The boys yelled happily running into Brooke's arms.

"Hey you guys! I totally missed you today!" She said giving them kisses and hugs, she hated being away from them all day even when they were just there three days a week.

"We totally missed you too!" Austin said happily, "Hey Tammy." He said walking up to where his sister was lying on a blanket, she looked up at him and cooed happily.

"Well Broody and my little Broody's, we're eating dinner with Haley and her brood." Brooke said smiling as Austin sat next to his sister and kissed her cheek.

Lucas saw it too, and smiled, "Alrighty baby now let me see my little girl."

After Brooke and Lucas left with their kids, Nathan started the schedule of bathing the babies.

Haley came into the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet, "Nate…can we talk?"

"Well that doesn't sound good, what's wrong babe? You aren't dumping me for some hot guy are ya?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah right." Tears filled her eyes, "Today after you left it was awful, the babies cried and cried and when I'd get one down another would cry. I'm a horrible mother!"

Nathan sighed softly and lifted Jamie out of the bath water, then he turned to his wife. "I shouldn't have left today, I didn't think that you hadn't really been alone with all them before." After getting a diaper on a happy Jamie he went and got his brother ready for a bath and brought a card board schedule that his mom and Karen had made for the babies. "Here, look at this. It's been in their closet 'cause we got used to everything, it's a schedule that Karen and Deb made for them so that these days don't happen again."

Haley looked at it and sighed, "They were upset 'cause they were off this right?" He nodded, "Can I bathe him?" Nathan smiled, and handed the baby to her.

"Look over that, I'll be home until the practice game tomorrow, so I can help you, now stop all this worrying, you're a wonderful mom." Nathan gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you baby."

_A/N Why did yall think? _


End file.
